Holidays At The Stokes Place
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Sara and Nick go to Texas to spend the Holidays with his family. Snickers galore {Update: Chapter 17 is up and running} COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I would have it any other way!)

Nick and Sara go to Texas to spend the Holidays with his family.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signing Off and Going to the Airport

Nick was signing some paperwork. It wasn't his favorite thing about being a CSI. Torture was the perfect description for it. However, it needed to be done or his shift wasn't officially over.

Sara stopped at Grissom's office to turn in her paperwork. She was about to leave when she stopped.

"So, Sara, what are your plans for the Holidays?" Grissom asked.

"Nick and I are going to Texas to celebrate the Holidays with his folks," Sara replied.

"I thought the two of you were going to San Francisco to be with your folks," Grissom replied with confusion.

"We went there for Thanksgiving," Sara said.

"Oh, I remember now!" Grissom said. "Have a wonderful Holiday season!"

"Thanks, you too!" Sara said and she left the office.

She almost bumped into Nick.

"Whoa, Sara, I know we have to pack our things and head to the airport," Nick said as he held on to his wife with one arm and the paperwork with another. "Our flight doesn't leave until 2:30. We have some time. I just got to drop this off with Grissom and wish him Happy Holidays. Sara, why don't you go to the break room and wait for me? That way we can go around the crime lab and spread holiday cheer together."

"Sure, that would be fun," Sara said.

"I won't be long," Nick said in his sexy Texas drawl.

"Nick, do you have some paperwork to give to me that you signed?" Grissom asked.

"There are all right here," Nick said. "So, Gris, what are you doing for the Holidays?"

"I am spending them with Catherine and Lindsey," Grissom replied. "I hope to propose to Catherine on Christmas Day."

"That would be the best Christmas present she will ever get," Nick beamed. "Lindsey really adores you and she would be disappointed if you weren't her stepfather."

"Thanks for the compliment, Nick," Grissom said. "Sara told me that you are going to Texas to be with the family."

"Our flight leaves at 2:30," Nick said. "We should get going! Happy Holidays!"

"Happy Holidays to you, too," Grissom said. "Stay out trouble while you are in Texas!"

"I will!" Nick said as he left Grissom's office.

Sara was sitting in the break room talking to Catherine.

"Catherine, do you think Gil is going to pop the question?" Sara asked.

"Sara, I have a feeling he will before 2005 begins," Catherine said. "We love each other so much. Lindsey is nuts about him and calls him daddy."

Nick suddenly appeared in the break room. Catherine and Sara almost jumped.

"Nick what are you doing here?" Sara asked forgetting that he was meeting her at the break room after dropping off the signed documents at Grissom's.

"I told you that I would meet you here," Nick said. "Didn't I?"

"I forgot," Sara said. "I am sorry."

"Here is something that means apology accepted," Nick said and kissed her passionately.

"Nick, we should get going," Sara said. "We have to be at the airport before 1:00 for our 2:30 flight."

"Yeah, we have to go home and pack," Nick said to Catherine. "Catherine, have a happy holiday season and let us know what happened between you and Grissom."

"I will, Nick," she replied. "Enjoy your Holidays in Texas."

"We will have fun over there," Nick grinned.

"Sara, have a wonderful holiday in Texas," Catherine said.

"Thank you! Being with my husband's family will be enjoyable," Sara said. "Enjoy your Holidays with Grissom."

"It will be a lot fun," Catherine said. "Thanks! I will call you after Christmas to let you know what happens."

"That would be great," Nick and Sara said.

Moments later, they went around the crime lab wishing their colleagues Happy Holidays. The only one they didn't speak with was Warrick. That would have to wait until he took them to the airport.

When they got home, the first thing Nick did was take out the largest suitcase he and Sara had from the closet as well as the garment bag. Sara took a shower first since she and her husband had to pull a double shift. It didn't leave them time to even have a decent shower. Also they had to think of their fellow passengers as well as Nick's parents, siblings and their spouses, nieces and nephews. After Sara finished with the shower, it was Nick's turn to shower. Sara then dried herself and got dressed. She saw that he had all the clothes he was planning to take on the trip and placed all but his suit in the suitcase. She went to her side of the dresser and the closet and picked out all the clothes she was going to take. She also chose a dark blue cocktail dress she wore to the wedding one of Nick's fraternity brothers. She carefully put his suit and her dress into the garment bag and closed it. Nick got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his body.

"You are very sexy when wet," Sara said.

"Thanks, Sara," he said as he dried himself and got dressed. "I take it you packed all the clothes. Is my suit in the garment bag?"

"Yes, I did," Sara said. "I also placed my cocktail dress in there. The one that I wore to Andrew's wedding."

"That is my favorite dress," Nick smiled. "You look stunning in that and my family would love to see you in it on."

Sara said nothing, but she gave Nick a smile.

"We still have to pack some of our personal care stuff," Nick said. "First, we need to eat something. I am starving."

"I am hungry, too," Sara said. "I am in the mood for those chocolate chip pancakes."

"I will make them," Nick said as they headed towards the kitchen.

He made the pancake batter and started making the pancakes. The smell permeated the apartment. Sara was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. Nick came with two dishes containing two pancakes each.

"Does my wife want butter, syrup or my homemade whipped cream on her pancakes?" Nick asked.

"Some of your homemade whipped cream," Sara said. "I never liked butter and syrup on chocolate chip pancakes."

Nick went back to the kitchen and grabbed a container of whipped cream. He took a spoon from the dish rack. He put two spoonfuls on Sara's pancakes and the same amount on his.

"What time do we have to call Warrick?" Sara asked between bites and sips.

"Well, traffic to McCarran Airport is going to be murder," Nick said. "You know how holiday traffic is at this time. Do you remember when we had to fly to San Francisco for Thanksgiving? Grissom took us to the airport the Tuesday before and he almost lost it. I think we should call Warrick at about 11."

When they finished their breakfast, they wash, dried and put away all the dishes. Sara returned to their bedroom to pack their personal care things and her hair towel. A few moments later Nick came by to take the suitcase the foyer. He went back to the room and carefully brought the garment bag to the foyer.

"I hope you didn't pack the hairdryer," he said. "My mom said she has a spare you can use."

"I know," Sara said. "That's why I am not bringing it with me to Texas. Do you have our tickets/flight itineraries?"

"I am getting them as we speak," Nick said going to the cupboard to get the needed documents. "Here hold on to them."

Sara placed them in her purse. She looked at her watch and it was five minutes to 11. She grabbed the cordless phone and dialed number 3 on the speed dial for Warrick's cell phone.

"Brown!" Warrick answered.

"Warrick, this is Sara," she said. "Nick and I are ready to go to the airport. How soon can you get here?"

"I think I can get to your place in about twenty minutes," Warrick said. "I will help with the luggage if you need it. I'll see you two lovebirds later!"

"Later!" Sara said and they hung up.

"When is Warrick coming to get us?" Nick asked.

"He said about twenty minutes," she said. "What are you doing now?"

"I forgot that we usually bring a bag with books and snack food," Nick said as hastily grabbed a tote bag. Sara immediately stopped him.

"Nick, relax, I already took care of that," she said pointing to the forest green tote bag.

"Oh, I see now," he said. "I think it is my turn to have pre-flight jitters. It's usually you that has them."

"You'll be fine," she reassured him the same way he reassured her numerous times.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Nick looked at the peephole and it was Warrick. He immediately opened the door and signaled him to enter.

"Hey Nick!" Warrick said. "Hey Sara! Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"We sure are," Nick said as he lifted the suitcase.

"Sara, let me take that garment bag," Warrick said.

"It's not that heavy!" Sara protested.

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to carry something."

They went to Warrick's car and he put the suitcase and garment bag in the trunk. Nick sat in the front and Sara sat behind him. Warrick sat on the driver's seat and they were on their way.

"I have a CD with funny Christmas songs that I would like to play," Warrick said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Go right ahead," Nick said. "At least it will keep us amuse during the ride to McCarran. It should make getting stuck in traffic more bearable. Grissom gave us a ride to the airport for Thanksgiving and he nearly had a nervous breakdown. Sara and I spent an hour in traffic listening to a lecture on insects."

"Yeah, Grissom can sometimes get on your nerves," Warrick said. "Don't tell him I told you that. It does mean either demotion to a Level 2 CSI or having your ass tossed to the curb."

"Warrick, it is awesome you are giving us a ride to airport," Sara said. "We appreciate it."

"No problem," he replied. "I wouldn't waste money keeping a car parked at the airport for two weeks. Also, I have a friend in auto recovery that is concerned about cars getting stolen for airport parking lots."

"My sister had a friend who had her car stolen at Dallas-Fort Worth," Nick said. "That poor woman had to take a taxi home and her car was stripped for parts. Warrick, we are grateful for your offer last night."

"Thanks!" he replied.

"Warrick, do you have plans for the holidays?" Sara asked.

"I am going to celebrate Christmas and New Year's with some of my college friends," he said. "I am sticking around Vegas, but I might go the Grand Canyon for a day or two."

When they arrived at the appropriate terminal, Warrick helped them with their suitcase and garment bag. Nick got out the car, opened the rear passenger side door and Sara got out of the car.

"Nick, Sara, enjoy your holidays in Texas," Warrick said.

"Thanks, we will," both Nick and Sara said. "Enjoy yours in the home area."

"Thank you," he beamed. "Have a safe trip!"

"Thanks, we will," Sara said as she and Nick went inside the terminal.

Once they finally checked in after waiting in a long line, they checked the suitcase and garment bag and got their boarding passes. They proceeded through security and passed. Now there were sitting in at their gate waiting for the boarding announcement.

"Sara, I think we should get something to eat," Nick said. "I am not sure if we should eat it here or take with us for the flight."

"I agree," Sara smiled. "We should eat it here. Do you remember the last time we bought food before boarding our flight?"

"It was our honeymoon and we going to Paris with a connection at Newark International," Nick said. "We bought lunch and took it with us in the plane. After our Newark bound flight took off, we fell asleep. We ended up throwing it away when we arrived in Paris."

"I guess you made your case," she replied. "Do you want to grab a pizza?"

"Yeah," Nick said.

They got up, took the tote bag and purse with them and headed to the food court. Nick ordered a slice of pizza with sausage and bottled water. Sara ordered a slice with veggies and bottle water. They found an empty table and sat there.

"Nick, I need to ask your opinion of something," Sara said between bites and sips.

"Go right ahead," he said.

"Do you think Grissom is going to propose to Catherine before the end of the year?" she asked.

"Not only will he pop the question before the beginning of 2005," Nick smiled. "I have a feeling he won't wait until Christmas to do it. What do you think?"

"I think he will do it on Christmas Eve," Sara said. "Then again, he'll do it on Christmas morning."

"Christmas morning, that's a beautiful time to propose," Nick said with a light chuckle.

The finished their lunch with time to time spare. Sara looked at her watch and saw the time was 1:55. Nick looked at his and they returned to their gate for the boarding announcement. When their row was called they gave their boarding passes to the airline employee. She processed them and gave Nick and Sara their stubs for their records. They walked through the jetway and into the plane. A flight attendant greeted them and wished them a Merry Christmas. They found their seats, sat down and fasten their seat belts.

"How are doing?" Nick asked Sara.

"So far, I am doing fine," Sara said.

After the pilot and a flight attendant made their announcements about the weather in the Dallas-Fort Worth area, the duration of the flight, the safety features and the no smoking policy. All the flight attendants were standing on the aisles demonstrating the seat belt, oxygen mask and the flotation devices. The captain ordered the flight attendants to prepare for departure and take off.

"I love you, Sara," Nick said.

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said.

As the plane taxied down the runway, Nick held Sara's hand in a gentle grip. He held it as their plane started to take off. It seemed to calm each other down slightly. When the flight was in a comfortable altitude, Sara fell asleep. Nick gently released his grip as not to disturb her, gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and fell asleep himself.

TBC


	2. Arriving at Texas and Coming Home

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I would have it any other way!)

Nick and Sara go to Texas to spend the Holidays with his family.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Texas and Coming Home

After Nick and Sara's flight arrived at Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport, everybody got off the plane. Both Sara and Nick were both exhausted from the flight despite sleeping through almost the entire duration until one of the flight attendants woke them up. They were looking forward to sleeping in a bed again. It didn't matter if it was at their apartment or Nick's parents' house, they wanted to sleep. They made it down to the baggage claim and waited to get the luggage.

Meanwhile on the arrivals waiting area, Cynthia Stokes and her husband Thomas, Sr. were waiting impatiently. They were looking forward to seeing their youngest son and daughter-in-law since they haven't seen them for Thanksgiving. Cynthia really missed having him around that holiday since her numerous grandchildren adore his antics. If there was one way to convince her daughter-in-law to visit Thanksgiving, she would be happy.

"What is taking Nick and Sara so long?" Thomas, Sr. asked impatiently. "Their flight from Las Vegas arrived here twenty minutes ago! They should be here with us already!"

"For heaven's sake, Thomas Stokes, relax!" Cynthia said. "Our baby boy and his wife are waiting for their luggage. Have some patience!"

Nick and Sara, along with their luggage approached the older couple. Cynthia had her arms around Nick in an embrace. Thomas, Sr. embraced his exhausted daughter-in-law.

"Our baby boy and daughter-in-law had just arrived!" Cynthia said happily. "I can't believe they are here."

"I am just happy to be home for the holidays," Nick said. "What makes it even more special is coming home to my family and having my beautiful wife with me."

"Nick, stop it!" Sara said giving him a gentle slap in the arm.

"It's true," Nick said. "Isn't it?"

"How was your flight?" Cynthia asked changing the subject.

"We were asleep for most of the flight," Sara said. "It wasn't until we were awaken by the flight attendant that we found out we were approaching the airport."

"Sara and I are both tired," Nick said. "Let's just get home so we can catch up on some sleep."

They all went to Thomas' car. He put Nick and Sara's luggage in the trunk. Cynthia sat in front with her husband while Sara and Nick were in the back. They were on their way to the house.

"I don't think I can stay awake any longer," Nick whispered to Sara.

"Neither can I," she whispered back.

"As soon as we get to my parents' place," Nick whispered. "I don't care if we have to change into our sleepwear or not, we are going to sleep once we are in bed."

As soon as they arrived at the house, Thomas took the suitcase and garment bag from the trunk. He followed his wife, son and daughter-in-law into the house. Sara walked around the living room and looked the numerous photos on the walls, lamp tables and mantle. There were photos of all the Stokes siblings as babies, kids, teenagers and adults. She was drawn to the one of a little boy of around three years of age. It could have been Nick's brother Thomas, Jr., but the clothes and hairstyle were from the mid 1970s and not the early 1960s.

"That was me when I was little," Nick said.

"You were so cute then," Sara said. "You had that Stokes charm even as a little boy."

"Thank you," Nick said as he turned around and saw a recent, yet familiar picture on the wall. "Oh my God, I can't believe mom and dad did it!"

"Did what?" Sara asked.

"They hung a picture of you and me posing on our wedding day," Nick said. "Mom was saving that spot for my, I mean our, wedding photo."

"Nick, Sara, I have your room ready," Cynthia said. "Your luggage is in the closet. I know the two of you are tired and didn't sleep much. I will let you sleep, but not too long. Tom and his family are coming over tonight for dinner."

"What about Kathleen, Wendy, Sabrina, Heather, Marissa and their families?" Nick asked yawning. "When are they coming?"

"Your sisters and their families are coming tomorrow for Christmas Eve," Cynthia said. "Nick, you and Sara are tired. I think the two of you should get some rest."

"You're right," Nick said.

Ten minutes later, Nick was in his old bedroom. It was different from the last time he set foot in it. It used to be a teenage boy's/young man's ideal bedroom. Now it converted to a guestroom for a young married couple. He was joined by Sara who got lost finding the room.

"My brother and his family are coming for dinner tonight," Nick said.

"I know," Sara said. "Your mother told me."

"Let's just catch up on some sleep," Nick said. "After all, we worked a double shift yesterday. We need to recover from this before Tom arrives."

Sara didn't argue with her husband. After removing their shoes, they lay down on top of the bed still in their street clothes. Nick pulled Sara closer to him and wrapped his arm around her in embrace. They kissed several times.

"I love you, Sara," Nick cooed.

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said and they both drifted off to sleep.

Cynthia saw the door open and looked inside to see Nick and Sara asleep in each other's arm. Why couldn't they have gone under the covers, she thought. She went to the linen closet and grabbed an old, yet well-preserved, crochet blanket. She returned to the guestroom that was formerly Nick's bedroom and gently placing over the young sleeping couple.

Nick woke up two hours later to the smell of his mother's cooking and the sound of his brother's voice. He rubbed his eyes and had a slightly dazed look on his face. Sara woke up five minutes later after hearing Cynthia or some other woman happily shouted something.

"Oh shit, Tom and his family have arrived!" Nick said.

"Have we been out that long?" Sara asked.

"Yes, for about two hours," Nick said. "We have to get up go downstairs and greet them. Sara you had better brush out your hair because you look like a wild woman."

"Yours could some brushing, too, my wild man," Sara replied.

After they got up from bed, they fixed themselves up. Nick was the first one going downstairs followed by Sara.

"Nicky, you are finally here!" Thomas, Jr. said as he gave Nick a bear hug. "When did you and that lovely lady of yours, Sara, get here from Vegas?"

"Tom, release me and we will talk," Nick said and briefly coughed after his brother released him. "Sara and I have been here since 6:30 in the evening. We were both tired from the flight and we rested. Where is Sara? And where are Audrey and the kids?"

"It looks like Audrey and the kids went to the car," Tom said. "It looks like Sara went to meet them."

A few seconds later, Sara returned with Audrey. Tom and Audrey's three kids come inside after having a little fight over who entered first. Tom grabbed Audrey in a gentle embrace and gave her a peck on the cheek. He then grabbed Sara in an embrace.

"Tom, you had better be gentle with Sara," Nick said. "She's very delicate."

"Delicate, my ass!" Sara exclaim. "Tom, how have you been?"

"Could be better," Tom said. "Could be worse. How are my favorite CSIs from Vegas doing?"

"We are fine, but tired," Nick said before Sara could talk. "We pulled a double shift yesterday and we are still recovering from it. Day shift is taking over for us this week and next week it will be Swing shift."

"Your entire shift is taking two weeks off!" Tom said. "How did your boss, Gil Grissom pull something like that?"

"I really don't know," Nick said bluntly. "I guess it was a moment of lucidity."

"Ah, it doesn't matter," Tom said. "You are here and that what matters the most!"

"Nick, Sara, you missed an excellent Thanksgiving," Audrey said changing the subject. "It was a pity that you went to San Francisco. No offense, Sara, but a Thanksgiving with the Stokes family is livelier than the one you went to."

"I know we missed it," Nick said. "We heard about it from Marissa the Mouth. I told her that it was Sara's family that invited us for Thanksgiving. She still made us feel guilty about missing out on the annual Stokes Family Thanksgiving festivities. Next year, Sara and I will come here for Thanksgiving."

Nick left for then den to talk to his teenage nieces and nephew.

"Audrey, I didn't take offense to what you said about my family," Sara said. "It was a depressing Thanksgiving. It was just my parents, my older brother, his ever annoying wife and two pre-teenage monsters that are my niece and nephew. Those kids almost drove every adult in the house nuts. I swear they will grow up to cause crime scenes in the Bay Area or become ones themselves. You have no idea how many times poor Nick wanted to kill them, but he showed great restraint since he is part of my family, too. He didn't want to anger his in-laws anymore than the little imps did. Nick and I couldn't wait to get back to Vegas and solve cases that Grissom assigns to us. I am looking forward to having fun at next year's Stokes Thanksgiving feast."

"Sara, you are a Stokes now," Cynthia said. "Now be a dear and help us set the table. Dinner is almost ready! Tom, call Nick, Eliana, Trey, and Louise and tell them to come and help here."

After the table was set, everyone was seated and ready to eat. Nick and Sara sat across from each other. Food was served and conversations were taking place between bites and sips.

"Eliana, Tom was telling us that you are going to college next year," Sara said. "May I ask what schools you are considering?"

"Aunt Sara, I have applied to about five schools," Eliana said. "They are Rice University, Harvard, State University of New York or SUNY at Stony Brook, UCLA and Connecticut."

"Wow, that's a very diverse range of schools," Nick said. "You know that Rice is your Uncle Nick's Alma Mater and Harvard is your Aunt Sara's."

"Yes, I know that, Uncle Nicky," Eliana said. "If the two of you ask if I mentioned I had a relative that attended the two schools in question, yes I did. I don't know if it would help or not. I also mentioned in my application to Stony Brook that my mother attended that school as an undergraduate."

"I want to go to Stony Brook," Thomas Stokes III, AKA Trey smirked.

"Shut up, Freshman," Eliana said. "Wait until you are a junior to start thinking about where you want to go!"

"Eliana, people are saying that it is never too early to plan for college," Audrey said. "Do you remember we had that mother and daughter trip to New York to visit my Alma Mater?"

"That was two years ago," she said. "I remember that we checked out New York City for a week. During that time, we hopped on the LIRR and-"

"Excuse me, Eliana, what's the LIRR?" Nick asked.

"LIRR stands for Long Island Rail Road," Eliana said. "Anyway, we visited the university and I was impressed. Mom said that the school changed from when she was a student. It was a beautiful campus."

"So what have you decided?" Thomas asked his granddaughter.

"Gramps, I have only applied to the schools," she said. "I am waiting for that letter that says: accepted, rejected or waiting list."

"Eliana, I am sure those school will accept you," Nick said.

"Thanks, Uncle Nicky," she grinned. "Let's talk about something else. Aunt Sara, Uncle Nick, are you getting a lot of interesting cases to solve?"

"Sara and I like to think that each case we work on is interesting in its own way," Nick said.

Don't even think about mentioning cases involving decomps, Sara thought. Not when everyone is eating. Come to think of it, those cases shouldn't even be mentioned at all.

"We deal with mostly homicides," Nick said. "However, we have solved breaking and entering cases, robbery and assault."

"Do you work together all the time?" Louise asked. "Or does the boss give you different people to work with?"

"We work together as a team," Sara said. "Sometimes Nick and are with other colleagues."

"Yeah, there is this one guy that is our lab rat," Nick said and he felt a jab in leg courtesy of Sara. "I mean, he is our lab tech who is a wannabe CSI. This kid helps us solve cases and interprets evidence. Sometimes we let him tag along on our cases, but mostly he is in the lab."

"Nick likes to tease him a lot," Sara said. "I don't get involved in that department unless if I am dragged into it."

"It sounds like you have a lot of fun at work," Trey said.

Everyone finished with the main course. Nick, Sara and Eliana helped Cynthia with bringing the dirty dishes and other utensils to be washed. Cynthia gave Nick nine dessert plates. He returned to bring the same number of saucers. Sara was given the cups, but carried only two at a time until everyone got one. Eliana brought dessert forks and small spoons. Cynthia brought to the table a tiramisu and started serving a small portion to everyone. She also made coffee and heated water for tea. Sara brought an assortment of teabags.

Nick took a slow sip of his coffee. Although Greg made delicious coffee that everyone at the LVPD's crime lab loved, nothing could rival his mother's coffee. Sara debated whether to have tea or coffee with her tiramisu. She looks at her husband enjoying his cup of coffee and decided to try a cup.

"Just so you know," Cynthia said. "I didn't buy the tiramisu from a bakery, I made it myself. And it was my first attempt of making it. I got the recipe off the Food Network website. I hope you like it."

The chatter continued from complimenting Cynthia Stokes' first try at tiramisu to sports to nonpolitical current events. Eventually the excitement was dwindling and it was time for Tom and his family to go home. They said their good nights to Cynthia, Thomas, Sr., Sara and Nick. The older Mr. and Mrs. Stokes went upstairs first and they went to bed. Since Nick and Sara offered to do the dishes, they would wash, dry and put them away. Nick started to yawn.

"Okay, Cowboy, let's get to bed," Sara said. "We have a big day tomorrow with our family. Here is an incentive, tonight they're showing some British comedies on BBC America."

Nick followed her sheepishly to their bedroom. They got themselves ready for bed and were already under the covers. Even though they were both sleepy before, they couldn't pass up on Monty Python's Flying Circus.

"There is just something about these guys that no matter how many times you see them," Sara said. "The humor never gets stale."

"They are some of the best," Nick said. "Do you remember when Brass invited the entire team to his place to watch 'The Holy Grail.'?" Sara nodded. "We were all watching it in silence and laughing at the right moments. Warrick, Catherine, you and I were clapping to that 'Knights of the Round Table' song. Greg must have seen that movie at least a hundred times more than we had because he was saying the lines along with the characters, including the female characters. Warrick nearly killed him."

"As memory serves me correctly," Sara said. "You smacked him in the back of his head to get him to shut up."

"We all had a great time considering the lab rat's inability to behave himself," Nick said with a chuckle. "Even Brass and Grissom told him to stop speaking like those 'bloody peasants'."

When the closing credits were rolled, Nick and Sara were already asleep. Nick woke up briefly to turn off the television. He went back to sleep with his arm around Sara's waist. Tomorrow was a big day for the Stokes family.

TBC


	3. Christmas Eve With The Family

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I would have it any other way!)

Cynthia takes Nick and Sara shopping. There is a Christmas Eve Feast with the Stokes family.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve with the Family

Sara woke up, gently pushed Nick's arm away and went to the shower. She forgot to bring her hair towel with her. She went to the suitcase, quietly opened it up and found the towel. She returned to the shower, removed her bathrobe and placed hair towel on the rack. She turned on the water and showered. After she dried herself and wrapped her wet hair in the towel, she put on her robe. She left the bathroom and found Nick was still sleeping. She dressed up and did her hair while debating whether to wake him up or allow him to sleep a little longer.

"Good morning, Sara," Nick said as slowly woke up. "I see that you have showered and dressed up already. How did you sleep?"

"Really well, despite the fact I fell asleep in the middle of the famous Dead Parrot sketch," Sara said. "How did you sleep, Mr. Sleepyhead?"

"I fell asleep towards the end of that sketch," Nick said as he got up from the bed. "I sleep like a baby. I woke up after realizing there was an empty space next to me. I knew you were in the shower and I went back to sleep for a few more minutes."

"Now, that you are up," Sara said. "It's your turn to take a shower."

"I'll go if you kiss me," Nick said.

"Why is that?" Sara asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Sara Margaret Stokes!" Nick said.

"Okay, my Texas Cowboy, if it makes you happy," she said and they kissed with great passion.

"That was very minty," Nick said while Sara gave him a stern look. "Okay, I will head out to the shower."

Once Nick went to the shower, Sara went downstairs to look for Cynthia. She needed to ask her mother-in-law a question about when the family was having the dinner. It didn't take her long to find her.

"Good morning, Sara," Cynthia said. "How did you and Nicholas sleep last night?"

"After sleeping in the plane yesterday on the way here," Sara said. "We slept really well and comfortably."

"That's great," she said.

"Cynthia, since I have you here," Sara said. "I need to ask you a question."

"Go right ahead and ask me," Cynthia said.

"Is the big family dinner going to be tonight or tomorrow night?" Sara asked.

"It's tonight," she replied. "Everyone is staying over and in the morning, we open up our presents. Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sure if Nick said it would be Christmas Eve or Christmas Day," Sara said.

"Sara, after brunch, I am going to the mall for some last minute shopping," Cynthia said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, I would love to join you," Sara said. "I am sure I could drag Nick along with me."

"Good luck with that," Cynthia chuckled. "Still, we could use a man around."

"I got to get back to my room," Sara said.

When she returned to the room, Nick still didn't get back from his shower. She waited until he finally emerged wrapped in his towel and wearing a grin on his face.

"I see that I am well worth the wait," Nick said and he kissed her.

"You definitely are worth it," Sara said. "Now get dressed so we can eat! I am very hungry!"

"I am hungry, too!" Nick said. "I can smell something cooking downstairs."

"Hurry up!" Sara said.

Nick finally got dressed and joined Sara in the kitchen. His father came in just a few moments later.

"Nick, Sara, it's great you crazy kids finally are finally up," Thomas said.

"Dad, you called my wife and I kids," Nick whined, a tone that Sara rarely heard him speak. "We are both 33 years old, for Pete's sake!"

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, stop protesting about what I call you and your wife," Thomas said. "You are my youngest son and Sara is my youngest daughter-in-law. That's why I called you kids."

"Guys, stop bickering," Cynthia said. "Brunch is ready. Sara, I made your favorite omelet with mushrooms, spinach and goat cheese. Nick, I know that you love yours with turkey, olives and mushrooms. Thomas, since you had your omelet yesterday, I am giving you a bowl of oatmeal with pure maple syrup and a splash of whole milk. I am having the leftover chocolate chip pancakes I made for Marissa's kids last week."

The four of them ate, drank coffee and talked about tonight's dinner and all the family coming over. Nick missed his nieces and nephews on Thanksgiving and so did Sara. At least tonight all 23 will enjoy their uncle's antics that were deprived of them courtesy of Sara's family. Once brunch was finished, Thomas and Nick left the kitchen. Cynthia and Sara put a plan to get Nick to come with them to the mall. They agreed that the motive would be that someone has to 'stop them from doing too much shopping'.

"Nick, your mom and I are going to the mall in about fifteen minutes," Sara said after she found him helping his father arrange a large room for 39 people. "We were wondering if you would like to join us for some last minute shopping."

"Sara, I am helping my dad setting up this room for tonight's dinner," Nick said while bringing two folding chairs to a table. "I don't think I have the time to go with you and mom shopping."

"Somebody has to stop us from too much shopping," Sara said cutely.

"Son, why don't you join the ladies," Thomas said. "I can handle the rest."

A few minutes later, Nick and Sara were in the car with Cynthia on the way to the mall. He wasn't really thrilled about going to the mall even if his mother and five sisters dragged him to it. However, it was Sara who invited him and that gave him good cause to see his wife's shopping habits. As he recalled, Sara would only set foot in a mall once a month. She was nothing like his teenage and college-aged nieces.

"Sara, what are you planning on getting at the mall?" Nick asked quietly. "Is there something for me that is on your list?"

"It's a surprise!" she replied in a whisper.

When they arrived at the mall, the first store they went to was The Body Shop. As soon as they started to explore the store, a very familiar young woman approached them.

"Grandma!" the girl said. "Uncle Nick! Aunt Sara!"

"Hey Madison, what's up!" Nick said. "What are you doing here in this store?"

"I work here," she said. "Mom didn't tell you anything about my getting a part time job here."

"I guess my sister left out that detail when I last spoke to her," Nick said.

"Is there anything I could help the three of you with?" Madison asked.

"I think you can help me," Cynthia said leaving the lovebirds alone.

"Madison is Wendy's oldest daughter," Nick said. "I know that it is still confusing to distinguish who is who in our large family. I am sure you will learn."

"Don't worry," Sara replied. "I am a quick study!"

"Uncle Nick, Aunt Sara, is there anything I can help you with?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, I think you can," Sara said. "I am running low on the White Musk shower gel. Do you still have the Dewberry shower gel?"

"I am sorry, Aunt Sara," Madison said. "They discontinued Dewberry."

"Damn!" Sara said.

"If I had known that it was one of your favorite scents, I would have bought a dozen out of my paycheck and sent them to you," Madison said. "I know that The Body Shop has at least one store in the Vegas area, but I am your niece and I would have done it a heartbeat. However, something tells me that you also want to get something for your lovely husband. Don't worry about it, we will be discreet about it."

Sara got her favorite shower gel and decided to try Oceanus. She also picked out some men's products for Nick. Madison and Sara agreed to say that the gift was for Sara's brother to lessen any suspicion. Originally, Sara wanted to say it was for Grissom, Brass, Dr. Robbins, Archie, Greg or Warrick. Madison immediately shot down that idea since it would really raise red flags. Once they finished with picking out the items, Madison took Sara to the cashier. Madison assembled the products for Nick in a gift bag. Sara paid for the items and thanked her niece. Sara went to meet her mother-in-law outside the store.

Nick was looking at the perfume oil display went he nearly jumped after someone touched him.

"Damn, Madison, you scared the shit out of me," Nick said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Uncle Nick," she said apologetically. "Do you want to get something for your wife?"

"Yes, I noticed those fragrances in the beautiful bottles," he said. "I would like to get for her the gift collection."

"That would be a perfect gift for Sara," Madison smiled. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"That will be all," Nick said as they completed the transaction. "Thank you for helping your grandmother, Aunt Sara and me."

"Aw, Uncle Nick, that's what I am here for," Madison said while Nick lightly chuckled. "You just have a great day and I will see my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins tonight at the 'Stokes Manor'."

"Thank you," Nick said. "Enjoy yours and I am looking forward to seeing you and your parents, brother and two sisters!"

Nick joined Sara and Cynthia and they exchanged smiles. They proceeded to do more shopping. It wasn't until Sara spotted a Ben and Jerry's that she wanted them to take a break.

"Sara, I thought you wanted to go to Starbucks," Nick said.

"I saw B and J first and I want some ice cream," Sara said. "I also want get coffee, but I thought you might want some ice cream."

"Mom, do you want Ben and Jerry's or Starbucks?" Nick asked. "We could also have ice cream and coffee."

"I thought I wanted more coffee," Cynthia said. "However, Sara somehow talked me into having some ice cream. B and J's, as you young people would say, it is!"

"Nick, we are only going to have just one scoop each," Sara gently reminded him. "I know you tend to have the appetite of your favorite cartoon character, the Tasmanian Devil, but we just had a big brunch and I am sure we are going to have a Texas sized dinner tonight. Please, exercise control!"

"Sara, I am still slightly full from the brunch," Nick said. "I only want one scoop. However, I may want to take a little spoonful of yours."

"Knock it off, lovebirds," Cynthia said. "Let's check out the flavors they have and make a decision."

After looking at the list of flavors offered, they made a decision. Cynthia had plain chocolate. Nick decided on chocolate chip cookie dough. After a brief debate within herself, Sara decided to try the Dublin mudslide. They found a table and some temporary relief from carrying a lot of shopping bags.

"Sara, let me try that flavor you got," Nick said.

"Okay, but let me try yours," she replied.

"You've had this flavor many times before," he said. "However, fair is fair. You let me have some of yours and I'll let you have some of mine."

"You two are too much!" Cynthia laughed. "Nick, I thought you would refuse to give your wife a tiny piece your ice cream. When you would a little boy, I had to force you to share a small amount with your brother and sisters."

"Mom, times have changed," Nick replied with a soft chuckle. "Besides, they chased me around the house with their spoons."

"My baby boy has grown up," she said.

"Nick here is a little bit of my Dublin mudslide," Sara said giving him a spoonful of her ice cream."

"Wow, this is good," Nick said after savoring the ice cream. "Here, have a little of mine. I know that you have this many times before. I made sure that you get a nice piece of the cookie dough."

"Thank you, Nicky," she said and they kissed.

After they finished with their ice cream, they threw away the cups, spoons and napkins. They spent the next two hours doing more shopping. Nick had to make at least three trips to and from the car to put shopping bags into the trunk. He met with his wife and mother for the last trip. They were tired and wanted get back home to make tonight's big feast.

An hour after they returned from the mall, Cynthia, Nick and Sara put the gifts in the area of the tree. They were exhausted from shopping and lugging bags of goods. Cynthia went to her room and took a brief nap. Nick and Sara went to their room and watched some television – cartoons. Sara gave Nick a massage on his shoulders and back. He smiled and sighed with relief. He bore most of the brunt of carrying a lot of shopping bags.

"I am looking forward to seeing you in that cocktail dress tonight," Nick said.

"I would like to see you in that suit," Sara said.

Nick pulled Sara close to him, they kissed and they fell asleep. Sometime later, Nick woke up to a loud conversation taking place just outside his room. It wasn't fighting, but the volume was loud enough to wake the dead. Sara joined him almost immediately.

"Sara, Nick, we need your help making dinner," Cynthia said. "There are 39 people coming to dinner and we can't do it ourselves."

"I guess we have to get up and go to the kitchen," Nick said getting up from bed.

Sara stretched and sat up on the bed. Nick helped her off the bed and they followed the elder Mr. and Mrs. Stokes to the kitchen. The moment Nick and Sara entered the kitchen, his parents put them to work immediately. Nick and Thomas prepared the meat, shrimp and chicken while Cynthia made baked ziti and penne with wild mushrooms and Sara made salad and a vegetable medley. Cynthia and Sara made a few batches of sugar cookie dough for the kids and kids at heart to make and decorate their own cookies. Nick helped his mom prepare chocolate truffles. She would usually give him a light slap in the hand if he dipped his finger into the cooling ganache for a sample. Luckily, he was good about and she didn't have to discipline him. Cynthia kept the pastas, the shrimp and the vegetable medley warm in the oven. The salad, cookie dough and truffles were kept in the refrigerator. The meat was taking a little longer to cook, but it would be ready in time for the rest of the Stokes family to arrive. Dinner was going be buffet style and there was enough food to feed an army.

Nick and Sara went outside for a brief walk. They were holding hands and grinning at each other. Suddenly, they stopped.

"I can't believe we did so much in so little time," Nick said pretending to be out of breath.

"We shopped and help your parents with the cooking," Sara replied.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Sara, tomorrow, Catherine, Grissom or Lindsey will call us with possible good news from Vegas," Nick said changing the subject. "I am not sure if they will call my parents' number, your cell phone or mine. If they call either you or me on our cell phones, we have to charge our phones."

"I agree," she replied. "I don't know if Grissom has your parents' number."

"He does," Nick said. "It's the emergency contact number I put just in case something happens."

"I don't think he will look into my files for their number," Nick said with a chuckle. "He knows our cell phone numbers by heart."

"Nick, he knows our numbers because he saved them in his cell phone's phone book," Sara said.

"Let's get inside," Nick said. "I need to change into my suit and you need to change into that dress of yours. My siblings and their families should be here in about an hour."

When they were in their room, Sara took out the garment bag and Nick helped her open it. She inspected the dress and suit to see if there were any damages done due to their travel. Thankfully, the clothes looked perfect. She hung the dress and suit in the closet to for a few minutes to smooth them out. She put the garment bag in the closet. Nick turned on the television since they weren't going to change for a while. He sat on top of the bed and pulled Sara onto the bed.

"Nick, I think it is time that we get changed," Sara said. "Your mother will have a major hissy fit if your brother, sisters and their families arrive and we aren't dressed."

"We only have half an hour to get dressed," Nick said looking at the clock. "Don't you also have to do your hair a makeup?"

"Nick, you have known me for a few years," Sara said. "I don't wear much makeup and my hairdo will be simple and elegant."

Nick first changed into his suit while Sara put on a little makeup. After she removed her street clothes, she unzipped the back of her dress and carefully went into. She put her hair up in a bun. Nick zipped up her dress. Sara put on a pair of pantyhose with caution as to not to spark a potentially embarrassing run. They put on their shoes.

"I love that dress on you, Sara," Nick said. "You are so gorgeous!"

"That suit is definitely you, Nick," she said. "You are my handsome Texas Cowboy!"

With five minutes to spare they heard they doorbell and the door opening. It was followed by several screaming kids running about the foyer.

"Sabrina, Matt, you are early!" Cynthia said. "Now where are those boys?"

"Grandma, we are here," they said.

"Oh shit, Sabrina, Matt and their sons have arrived!" Nick said. "Sara, we have to go downstairs now or she will have those boys after us."

"Nick, my CSI husband is afraid of being chased by three little boys!" Sara said faking astonishment. "I am in shock!"

"Shut up, Sara," he said. "Let's go downstairs now!"

They went down and Nick was almost tackled by the oldest of Sabrina's sons.

"Jeffery, watch the suit!" Nick shouted. "I don't have another one!"

"Nicky, when did you and Sara arrive in Dallas?" Sabrina asked.

"Since yesterday," Nick said.

"Wow, Sara, that dress looks good on you!" Sabrina said. "That is definitely your color!"

"Thanks, Sabrina," Sara replied.

Kathleen, Nick's oldest sibling, and her family arrived and wasted no time greeting the family that was there. Almost immediately, the rest of the family showed up. The last to arrive was Tom and his family. When he entered, he gave Nick and Sara some strange look.

"Haven't I seen the two of you somewhere before?" Tom asked.

"You are such a comedian, Tom," Nick said.

"I try," Tom said.

It would be another hour before everyone was settled in for dinner. They helped themselves to the food. The conversations going on included Marissa expecting her fourth child and second daughter, some of Nick and Sara's interest and dinner conversation friendly cases, Nick's oldest niece Sierra giving advice to her college bound brother and cousins and what is going on in Texas, New York, San Francisco and Las Vegas.

Nick, Sara and the kids went to the kitchen after the main course was finished. They were decorating the cookies. Sara, Nick and the older kids handled the cookie cutting and baking and helped the younger ones with decorating. When the cookies were done, it was time for everyone to have dessert. Nick brought the decorated cookies in a tray to accompany the other desserts on the buffet table. Nick's sisters and brother were ogling over the cookies and complimenting their children. One of his nieces told her mother that Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara also deserve the compliments for their help.

Everyone was tired, especially the younger kids. Some of them were screaming and crying. Cynthia and Thomas wanted to have everyone open their presents after midnight, but most of their family was exhausted so they opted for Christmas morning to open them. Tom and his family stayed at the guest house while Marissa's stayed at her parents' house. Kathleen, who lived two doors down, took in Sabrina and her family while Heather's stayed with Wendy's who lived across from their parents.

Nick and Sara were in their room and exhaustion set in. Nick unzipped Sara's dress and he started to take off his shoes. He started to remove his suit when he heard Sara groaning.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"If I wear these heels for another hour," Sara said. "My feet will fall off my body!"

"Well, let's get out of these clothes and into something comfortable," Nick said. "I will massage your feet."

Nick took out the garment bag, placed his suit on the hanger and put in the bag. He took Sara's dress, put it on another hanger and placed in the bag before closing it and putting it in the closet. He went to bed and massaged Sara's feet as promised. She let out a moan of delight.

"Merry Christmas, Nick," Sara said after seeing it was after midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Sara," he said and they kissed.

They watched a little bit of television before Sara fell asleep. Nick turned off the TV and fell asleep.

TBC


	4. Meanwhile In Vegas Christmas Day

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I would have it any other way!)

In this chapter, let's allow Nick and Sara some privacy in Texas while we go back to Vegas. I wouldn't say they are making love, but for this chapter, let them be. Don't worry, my fellow Snickers fans, I will bring you back to the Stokes in the next chapter! We are paying a brief visit to Catherine and Lindsey's place. Grissom is with them and is about to give Catherine a special gift.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Vegas Christmas Day

Catherine woke up early. She went into Lindsey's room and saw that her daughter was still sleeping like a little angel. She smiled and went to the living room where Grissom had passed out in the couch. She went back to her room, sat on her bed and continued to read a novel she had started after Nick and Sara left for Dallas.

Without warning, she jumped. Lindsey woke up and went the bedroom and almost knocked her down.

"Good morning mommy," Lindsey said hugging her mom. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, sweetie," Catherine said. "You are going to wake up Gil. He is sleeping in the couch."

"I am sorry mommy," Lindsey said. "Did you get me any presents? Did Santa come and pay us a visit?"

"Whoa, slow down, girl!" Catherine said. "As soon as Gil wakes up, we are having breakfast. Afterwards, we will open our gifts. Just have some patience!"

"Can I call Nick and Sara to wish them a Merry Christmas?" she asked.

"I don't think the timing is right," Catherine replied. "They might be sleeping or spending time with their family. You know that Nick comes from a large family."

There was a loud groan coming from the living room. Catherine and Lindsey went there to investigate. Grissom was awake and looking like hell. He smiled at them, hugged and kissed both of them. Only the kiss he had given Catherine was passionate.

"Merry Christmas, Gil," Catherine said.

"Merry Christmas, 'Daddy'," Lindsey said.

"Merry Christmas, to the two of you," Grissom said. "I am now hungry and we still have presents to open."

Catherine made chocolate chip pancakes from scratch. It was a recipe that Nick shared with her when they had a breakfast party celebrating his engagement to Sara. The aroma hit Grissom hard and it was somewhat familiar.

"Does Nick know you stole his recipe for those pancakes?" he asked.

"He gave it to me when we were having a party for his and Sara's betrothal," she said. "I made it once and it was delicious."

"I just wanted to make sure that he gave it to you," he said. "And that you didn't steal from him!"

After Catherine made the pancakes, she kept them warm in an oven. She made steamed milk with peppermint syrup. She thought about making hot chocolate, but decided against it. She didn't want to cause a chocolate overload. Breakfast was served and they ate in silence. Grissom smiled as he slowly drank his peppermint steamed milk and savored each bite of his pancakes.

When breakfast was finished, the three of them gathered near the Christmas tree. They exchanged presents. Grissom got new book on insects from Lindsey and a pair of cuff links from Catherine. Lindsey received a new preteen novel from her mother and a pair of ladybug earrings from Grissom. Catherine only got a new purple and pink paisley print scarf from Lindsey, but was wondering if Grissom had gotten her anything.

"Gil, you didn't get me anything!" Catherine protested.

"I have your gift," Grissom said calming her down. "It is in my overnight bag. I am bringing it right now."

Catherine was in tears when Grissom returned with a tiny sky blue box. It looked like her patience had been rewarded.

"Catherine Willows, will you marry me?" he asked. "And do the honor of becoming my wife."

She took a few moments to compose herself.

"Yes, I will marry you," she said. "This one of the best presents I have even gotten."

Catherine and Grissom kissed after he put the solitaire diamond ring on her finger.

"Who wants to call Warrick, Greg, Brass and Dr. Robbins?" Grissom asked.

What about Nick and Sara?" Catherine said. "You forgot to mention them."

"It just so happens last night Lindsey told me she wanted to call Nick and Sara herself," Grissom said. "I'll call Brass and Dr. Robbins."

"I'll call Greg and Warrick," Catherine said. "I love you my adorable bugman!"

"I love you, too, Catherine," Grissom said and they embraced each other kissed again.

TBC

(A/N: Next chapter, I will write about the Nick and Sara Christmas Day with their family.)


	5. Christmas Day With The Stokes

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I would have it any other way!)

We are back in Dallas with Nick, Sara and the rest of the Stokes family.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Day with the Stokes

Nick's cell phone rang. However, he was still sleeping and the phone was on Sara's side of the bed. Sara was half awake and almost knocked the phone down to the floor. She sat up and answered it.

"Sidle-Stokes!" she said only using that name to answer her cell phone or Nick's.

"Aunt Sara?" a preteen girl in the other end asked.

"Yes, is this Lindsey?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, it's me!" she replied. "First, I want to wish you, Nick and the rest of the family a Merry Christmas!"

"Well, I wish you, your mom and Gil a Merry Christmas, too," Sara smiled. "I take it you have some news for us!"

Nick groaned as he slowly woke and saw Sara was on the phone.

"Yes, but is Nick awake?" Lindsey asked. "I would rather tell you if he is awake."

"I am up," Nick said groggily. "I'm up! Sara, is that Catherine or Grissom?"

"One moment, please," Sara said putting Nick's phone down and turning to him. "Actually, it's Lindsey calling. I think she has a report from the Vegas front."

"Let's hear it," Nick said nuzzling close to Sara.

"I am sorry, Lindsey," she said. "My husband just woke up and he is eager to hear about what you have to say. I am putting you on intercom so Nick can hear it."

Sara found the intercom feature in Nick's phone and turned it on.

"Can you hear me?" Lindsey asked.

"We sure can," Nick said.

"Gil just proposed to my mom," Lindsey said.

"Congratulations to them!" Nick and Sara said.

"I will tell them as soon as they each get off the phone with their other colleagues," Lindsey said. "I have to get going. We are celebrating my mom's engagement. Warrick is going to host a party to celebrate the engagement after you return to Vegas. When are you coming back?"

"We will return January 4," Sara said. "I am sure Warrick will have the party sometimes after the 5th."

"Sara, Nick, I have to get going," Lindsey said. "My mom will freak out if I am on the phone longer. I am sure you have to open your presents, if you haven't already. We will talk sometime later. Bye and Merry Christmas once again!"

"Bye, Merry Christmas and Congratulations!" Nick and Sara said and they hung up.

"I can't believe Grissom actually proposed to Catherine," Nick said.

"Well, he told us that he was going to do it," Sara said. "Catherine had that feeling he was going to pop the question."

"Look, in about an hour or so," Nick said changing the subject. "Everybody is coming to open up the presents. We have to take showers and get dressed."

Sara gave him a look that said, 'Do I have to wear those shoes again?'

"Don't worry," Nick said reading her facial expression. "It is a family tradition that everyone wears jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. It is very casual."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Nick prepared himself to take a shower.

"I wanted to go first," Sara said sounding like a little girl.

"You went first yesterday," Nick said. "I will go first today."

"So, we are taking turns of going first," Sara said. "Save some hot water for me!"

"I will, Sara," Nick smiled and they kissed. "I always do!"

While Nick was in the shower, Sara decided to walk down the hallway and look at the pictures of Nick and his parents and siblings. There was a frame that housed all of the Stokes siblings' baby pictures. Another photo was a family portrait of Cynthia, Thomas and six of their seven kids. Sara was wondering where Nick was in the photo. It dawned on her that it was taken in June of 1971, Cynthia was already seven months pregnant with him at the time. She saw one that was taken in August of 1973 when Nick had celebrated his second birthday. Another was during a Bicentennial event when the Stokes kids range from ages barely five to eighteen. She passed by one that was taken when Nick had graduated from high school with his friends and not with his family. The humorous part of that photo was when one of his buddies decided to stick up his middle finger. Sara couldn't help but softly chuckle at Nick's smart ass friend. One of the most recent family pictures she saw was taken in late 1994, when they were celebrating Nick's graduation from the Dallas Police Academy.

"There are more pictures in albums, scrapbooks and hanging around the house," a man's voice sounding like Nick's said nearly making Sara jump.

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, you scared the shit out of me!" Sara said when she turned around and saw him wrapped in the towel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it," he smiled. "It's your turn to shower. Don't worry, there's plenty of hot water left."

They kissed passionately and returned to their room. She grabbed her hair towel and robe and went to take a much needed hot shower. Nick dried himself and got dressed in a black long-sleeved t-shirt with his fraternity letters and a pair of faded blue jeans. He turned on the television to see what BBC America had to offer. He changed to the Discovery Channel when the program offered was too depressing for him. He got bored and waited for Sara to come out the shower. He changed the channel once again to Comedy Central and they were showing National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and that amused him.

Sara returned from the shower wearing her robe and hair wrapped around in a towel. Nick turned off the television and was staring at her. How cute she looked with her robe and towel wrapped hair, he thought. He wanted to pull her naked body towards his dressed and kissing her, but she would have kicked his ass for doing that. Sara dressed in her favorite lilac twin set sweater and a pair of black jeans. She combed her damp hair and decided to wear it down.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cynthia shouted from downstairs. "Kids, if you don't want to eat it cold, you better get down here!"

"Sara, let's go," Nick said. "I am getting hungry and I am sure you are, too!"

"My stomach is growling," she said as they went to the kitchen.

"They are in the dining room," Thomas said. "Marissa, Tom and their families are here for breakfast. Your other sisters and their families will join us in about an hour."

"Sara, Nick, you want to know something," Tom said.

"What is it, bro?" Nick asked.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Tom said. "I am getting the nastiest case of déjà vu again."

Both Sara and Nick laughed, but Cynthia gave her second child and first son a scornful look.

"Mom, I am only kidding," Tom said. "Nick and Sara seemed to like it."

Everyone exchanged their Merry Christmases with each other and sat at the table. There was oatmeal with brown sugar and some milk and freshly made chocolate chip pancakes. Thomas and the grandkids had the chocolate chip pancakes while everyone else had the oatmeal. Everybody was talking about last night's dinner and Eliana's college plans. Marissa changed her mind again of what to name her unborn daughter from Chelsea Angelica to Brianna Leanne. Cynthia wondered if her youngest daughter will ever settle for a name.

The doorbell rang and Thomas went to answer it. Heather, her husband Jeff and their five daughters went in single file to meet the rest of the party. She greeted everyone with, a Merry Christmas, a hug and a kiss. She looked at her mother with concern.

"Mama, are we early?" she asked.

"No, we were just finished eating," Cynthia said. "Why aren't Wendy and her family with you since you stayed at their place?"

"Wendy is cleaning up after our breakfast," Heather reported. "Madison is helping her brother and sisters with the presents. Ryan is bringing them here in his son's old wagon."

Nick was visualizing his brother-in-law, Wendy's husband, using a kid's wagon. He let out a quiet chuckle, but that didn't go unnoticed by Heather.

"What is so funny Nicholas Anthony?" Heather asked angrily.

"I was thinking about Ryan and dragging a kid's wagon across the street," Nick said.

Heather gave him a punch in the shoulder and he loudly winced.

"Heather that is my husband you are hurting!" Sara interjected. "He is your little brother! Go easy on him!"

"Sara, I know that," Heather calmly said. "But he can be a wise ass as you well know."

"Heather, you are really embarrassing me," Nick said and felt his sister squeezing his left hand tightly. "Ouch! Stop it, you are hurting my hand! Let go!"

"Say uncle and I will," she said.

"Okay, Uncle, now let me go!" Nick said as Heather released her grip.

"Heather, why don't you help me with the dishes?" Cynthia asked.

"Gladly, anything to get away from the family clown," Heather said.

"Hey, I am not a clown!" Nick shouted as Heather followed their mom to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Sara asked.

"I am fine," Nick said. "My hand is a little sore, but I know what can make it feel better."

Sara kissed his hand gently and he smiled. Suddenly, he pulled her in an embraced and they kissed.

"Aunt Sara, Uncle Nick, you know that there are children here," Trey said.

Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang again. Kathleen, Wendy, Sabrina and their families entered. Everyone was present to give, receive and open presents. Within minutes, three generations of the Stokes family were gathered around the Christmas tree. It was a time consuming event with 39 people waiting, getting and receiving their gifts. Nick and Sara wondered what they got each from The Body Shop. The adults and older kids carefully open their gifts while the younger kids practically tore through wrapping paper. There were constant 'thank yous', 'this is what I always wanted' and 'you read my mind'. Sara was happy over the perfumes she got from Nick and he was thrilled with the aftershave and shower gel he got from her.

"I wonder if you've got something else for me," Sara whispered to Nick.

"Let's wait until tonight to find out," Nick whispered back.

After all the presents were open, everyone started to sing Christmas carols. It didn't matter if someone had a beautiful singing voice or someone else was tone deaf. What really matter most in this large family is they're together celebrating a holiday. This seemed to rub off on Sara really well. Growing up, she and her brother didn't experience many happy holidays, but she didn't want to dwell into the reasons. Now she is a part of the Stokes family and she learned what happy holidays were all about. She felt sort of overwhelmed, left the gathering in the middle of 'Silent Night' and ran to her room.

Nick noticed Sara went upstairs, politely excused himself from the group and went up to see her. He entered the room and saw her lying on the bed on her stomach and crying. He couldn't understand what happened to her. She was very happy a few minutes ago. Why her mood had changed?

"Sara, what's the matter?" Nick asked sitting next to her and gently rubbing her back. "One moment you were cheerful and now you are sad."

"I am very happy, Nick," she replied. "I was just thinking about the holidays when my brother and I were growing up. They weren't the happiest."

"I could tell from our Thanksgiving with your family," Nick said. "Man, you could cut the tension with a chainsaw. You don't have to tell me how and why they were awful now."

"I am sorry," Sara said.

"What are you sorry for?" Nick asked.

"I ran out of the room," she replied. "I was kind of overwhelmed with the family and the holidays."

"Sara, the family adores you!" Nick said. "Do you remember when I first brought you to Dallas to meet them two years ago? This was before we were engaged."

"Yes, I do," Sara said managing a soft smile. "I was scared and overwhelmed about meeting such a big family."

"But they loved you then," Nick smiled. "They still do! In fact, it was mean Heather that predicted that we would be married."

Sara giggled and grinned through the tears. Nick left to get washcloth, dampened it and return to wipe her tear stained face. There was a minute of silence following.

"Are you feeling any better?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I am fine now," she replied. "Let's get back down before they think we are making love."

Nick smiled and loudly chuckle. His happy wife was back.

"Maybe we could do a parody of 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'," Nick said.

Sara immediately thought of Conrad Ecklie, the supervisor that everyone in her and Nick's shift loved to hate and hated to love.

"Our version will be 'Ecklie Got Run Over by a Tahoe'," Sara laughed.

"I love the way you think, Sara," Nick chuckled and grimaced after listening to one of his sisters along with some of his nieces were singing quite awfully. "Come let's get back downstairs. We need to rescue the family from Heather and her girls butchering 'Joy to the World'."

When they rejoined the family, Tom gave Nick and Sara a concerned looked. That was followed everyone else's concerned looks.

"How is Sara?" Tom asked Nick.

"She was a little overwhelmed," Nick said. "But she is better now. How is everyone faring with Ms. Tone Deaf and Daughters?"

"We want to get out of out here," Tom said with a low volume chuckle. "Dad wants to slap her. 'Joy to the World' is his favorite Christmas carol."

"I know," Nick said with a smile. "That's why Dad wanted her to learn to play an instrument. She plays a very mean flute."

"Sara has a beautiful voice," Tom said. "Convince her to sing something. You told us that last year she sang 'O, Holy Night' during the office Christmas party and everyone in your shift loved it."

"Maybe I could get her to sing it now," Nick said. "It would be a refreshing change from cat torturing."

It didn't take much convincing on Nick's part to get Sara to sing 'O, Holy Night'. She almost volunteered. When she was finished, everyone applauded. She curtsied and smiled.

Later that night, Nick's sisters and their families have already gone home. Tom and his family decided to spend one more night with his parents. Dinner was a simple one and filled with jokes, laughter and toasts galore.

Hours later, Nick and Sara were in their room. They were in bed after they made love and they didn't care who knew about it.

"I can't believe we actually did that," Sara said with a grin. "And in your parents' house of all places."

"We did it, Sara," Nick chuckled. "We just did and for the record, we are both adults here. We are also married!"

Before Nick could say anything else, Sara pulled him close and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you, Nick," Sara said with a girlish smile.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick beamed.

Sara turned off the light. A few minutes later, in each others arms, they let sleep claim them.

TBC


	6. How Nick Met Sara

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I would have it any other way)

Spoilers: Pilot, Cool Change, Crate and Burial, Who Are You and Stalker. There may be a hint of Crash and Burn.

It's the Day after Christmas in Dallas. Nick and Sara are with their nieces Eliana and Louise Stokes at a local Starbucks drinking coffee and eating pastries. Sara and Nick tell the girls how they met and the somewhat bumpy road in their relationship.

A/N: The title of this chapter is a play on 'When Harry Met Sally'.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How Nick Met Sara

Sara and Nick took their nieces Eliana and Louise Stokes out for lunch. Meanwhile Tom and Trey were with Thomas watching some college football and eating chips and salsa in the living room. Cynthia went grocery shopping with Audrey. Nick wanted to take his wife and nieces to the mall, but he realized that going this was going to be murder. That was the day that people swarmed by the dozens to return tacky and unwanted gifts or exchanged them for something better. Instead, the four of them went to Nick's favorite Mexican restaurant for lunch. About an hour or so later, they were sitting at a local Starbucks drinking coffee and eating some goodies.

"Uncle Nick, how did you and Aunt Sara meet?" Louise asked. "I know you have told us many times before. However, my sister and I want to hear it again."

"It all started when my friend, 'second brother' and colleague Warrick Brown and I both solved our 99th cases," Nick said. "We each had one case left to our 100th and that meant getting promoted to CSI Level Three. It also meant an 8,000 dollar raise and an extra week of vacation. We made a bet on who made 100 and get the promotion."

"What does that have to do with Sara?" Eliana asked.

"He is getting to it," Sara said. "Eliana, for someone who heard this story many times, you act like it is the first time you've ever heard it."

"I play it so well," Eliana chuckled. "Nick, continue with the story."

"That night, we got a new CSI named Holly Gribbs," Nick said. "You don't know her. Warrick was supposed to shadow her as she processed a crime scene. Instead, he left her alone so he could go to a casino to gamble. Meanwhile, I solved my 100th case and became a CSI Level Three. There was a little celebration that was cut short when Jim Brass told us that Holly had been shot. She was in surgery and not expected to survive."

"Is this where Aunt Sara comes to the picture?" Louise asked.

"He is getting there," Sara said.

"My boss Gil Grissom wanted to keep the Holly Gribbs shooting out of the paws of IA," Nick continued. "He first wanted me to continue Holly's investigation because I never had any contact with her. Catherine Willows took that away from me since she tried to talk Holly out of quitting. Then Grissom wanted to investigate Warrick, but with an outsider. He made the phone call that would change my life and everyone else's, of course. He called Sara Sidle and recruited her out the San Francisco Police Department to work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Oh, I am starting to like what I hearing," Eliana said.

"Grissom and I were investigating the death of a man that either jumped to his death or he was pushed from a hotel window," Nick said. "I was on the roof top throwing dummies and there was an audience on the ground. That was when I saw this beautiful brunette talking to Grissom. I was completely mesmerized by her."

Sara was blushing when Nick referred to her as a beautiful brunette and that he was mesmerized by her.

(Flashback: October 2000, Las Vegas Crime Lab break room)

Sara Sidle was sitting in the break room minding her own business and drinking a cup of coffee. She jumped at the sight of a handsome man in his late 20s. She nearly spilled her coffee.

"I am sorry, miss," the young man with a sexy Texas drawl said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay," she said. "I was just taking a break from my investigation."

"I am Nick Stokes," he said extending his hand. "I am a CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. And what is your name?"

"My name is Sara Sidle," she extended her hand to meet his in a handshake. "I was from the San Francisco Crime Lab. Gil Grissom called me to investigate a Warrick Brown."

"Yeah, Grissom said something about bringing you from San Francisco," Nick said. "Weren't you the one talking Grissom outside the hotel?"

"Yes, that was me," Sara said. "How did you know?"

"I was on the rooftop throwing those dummies down," Nick said. "I saw you and I think you are beautiful."

"Well, thank you," Sara said. "It was nice meeting you Nick, but I have an investigation to continue. I am sure you have more dummies to throw off of rooftops."

"Maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime," Nick said as Sara quickly walked out of the break room to get away from him.

(End of flashback, return to Dallas 2004)

"Catherine's investigation into Holly's shooting became a homicide investigation," Nick said. "Holly died on the operating table. Sara intensified hers on Warrick. Holly's killer was arrested. Grissom received Sara's report that included a recommendation of Warrick's termination. Grissom decided go against Sara and kept Warrick."

"Is Warrick mad at Aunt Sara?" Eliana asked.

"Despite a rocky start," Sara said. "Warrick and I are now great friends. In fact, he wants to be the godfather of our first child."

The two younger Stokes girls were giggling.

"Which brings us to our first case together," Sara decided to tell this story. "We were investigating the alleged kidnapping of a young woman. Nick and I were accusing each other of standing on each other's crime scenes. He got to do something with audio and I wanted it. I was very jealous. He told me that he outranked me. I countered by asking him who did Grissom handpick to be a part of his team. Nick told me to keep telling myself that."

"I take it wasn't really love at first sight," Louise said taking a bite of her biscotti.

"I am not sure what was going on in Nick's head at the time," she said. "All I do know was that I didn't get along with him at first despite his introduction."

"Tell the girls about Lindsey Willows, Catherine's daughter," Nick said almost blushing.

"Yeah, Lindsey's birthday was coming up and for some reason the little girl didn't want a party," Sara continued. "Catherine was losing her patience and kind of took it out on me. Grissom and Nick getting her daughter the same chemistry set didn't really help matters. I told Nick to keep his and he might learn just something. He told me to stop flirting with him. I think deep down inside he was flirting with me."

"Oh, you could just cut the tension with a butter knife," Eliana said.

"Then Grissom and I were investigating a case of a female skeleton found inside the foundation of a house," Nick said. "We arrested the man we thought killed the woman. Grissom left me alone in the house to process the crime scene. I saw a picture of the murder weapon and asked the man's wife about it. The next thing I know, the psycho bitch comes in and points a gun at me. She confessed to the killing. Meanwhile, I was telling her to put her gun down and that I was a good listener. Grissom came back and pointed the gun at psycho bitch and had her arrested. I was crying and pretty shaken up."

"Oh, poor Uncle Nicky nearly got killed by psycho bitch!" Louise said giving Nick's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't want to go home that night," Nick said. "By this time, Sara and I were just very good friends. I knew Warrick was investigating a different case and it was still ongoing. I drove to Sara's apartment. She sensed that there was something wrong and let me into her place. She made me a hot cup of chamomile tea and offered me a shoulder to cry on. Eventually, I fell asleep on her couch and she put a blanket over me not wanting to wake me up and kick me out her place."

"Aw, that is so sweet," Eliana said.

"You haven't heard the worst story," Nick said cringing at the thought about telling his nieces about his stalker Nigel Crane again. "The entire team was investigating the murder of a young woman trapped in her own apartment by fear. At this time, I received an email from my prom date, but back in my mind I know she couldn't have sent me something so disturbing. I had a nagging feeling someone broke into my internet account. I change the password immediately. Warrick and I went to Nigel Crane's apartment to search and collect evidence. Warrick had to answer his cell phone and left me alone. Suddenly, Nigel must have appeared because I was thrown from the second floor window and I was unconscious."

"That is a fucking psycho!" Louis interrupted.

"I woke up in the emergency room," Nick said. "I learned that I had a concussion, two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and a gash in my forehead that needed five stitches. I was lucky. When I was released, the doctor gave my some medication, ordered me to get plenty of rest and no work for at least a week. Sara and Warrick helped wheel me to Sara's car and she took me home, my home, not hers. I was about to go to sleep when the psychic that was helping Grissom with the investigation came to warn me that Nigel was somewhere in my home. I asked him to leave. That was when all hell broke loose. Nigel killed the psychic. He pointed my gun at me and then at himself. Despite the pain in my wrist, I stopped him. Jim Brass and several officers busted through my door and arrested Nigel. Brass took me to the crime lab where I saw Nigel, but he couldn't see me. Later, Sara took me to her place and nursed me back to health. That was when I started really falling in love with her. Unfortunately, she had a boyfriend named Hank."

"I was dating this guy called Hank, who is a paramedic," Sara said heavily. "Catherine, Warrick and I were investigating the death of an elderly woman and several others after she crashed her car into a busy restaurant. Hank was there and he suffered a broken wrist. I later learned that Hank already had a girlfriend and he was cheating on her with me."

There was a brief silence. Eliana and Louise were nearly crying. Nick was practically livid over how some jerk could have done that to his sweet and beautiful Sara.

"I was devastated and it was my turn to seek comfort," Sara said. "I drove on auto pilot to Nick's place and I was in tears when he opened his door. He quickly whisked me inside, closed the door and embraced me. I was sobbing and telling him what a fool I was to be in love with such an asshole. Nick told me that he would have never treated me the way Hank did. I looked at him and asked him if he was in love with me. He silently nodded his head and continued to hold me for a few moments. He released me and gave me dish of cookie dough ice cream. We talked for a few moments. Then I drifted off to sleep on his couch. When I awoke, I confessed that I was in love with him. The rest is history."

"I would have loved to take Hank to the desert and given him a very lengthy and strongly worded lecture on how to properly treat women," Nick said coldly. "Maybe introduce his face to my fist a few times. I wish I would have done something else, but I would have been arrested and my ass would get tossed in jail. My mom and sisters have taught my brother and me very well. They'd tar and feather our hides if we ever treated a woman the way that bastard treated Sara."

There was another brief few moments of silence while Nick took several sips of his grande hazelnut cappuccino.

"Tell us about how you proposed to Aunt Sara," Eliana said breaking the silence.

"We were dating for a while," Nick said. "I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life and grow old with. I bought a beautiful and simple ring. I left work early so I could go shopping for groceries and candles. When Sara arrived at my place, she was kind of in a foul mood. I forget what happened, it did involve a case she was working with Warrick. I gave her a shoulder massage with lavender oil. I let her rest while I finished preparing the dinner I had made – mushroom ravioli with vodka sauce and green salad with balsamic vinaigrette. When we were about to have tiramisu, I took out a small box, open it and asked her to marry me. She said yes with happy tears and I put the ring on her finger."

"What a sweet story!" Eliana said, then looking at Sara who had a tear fall down her face. "Aw, Aunt Sara, don't cry in Starbucks!"

"Eliana, I tend to get misty-eyed when Nick talks about how he asked me to marry him," Sara said. "In my opinion, it is the most beautiful event of my life and of course our wedding was just as beautiful."

"My sister and I are happy that you are a part of the family," Louise said. "The same could be said for our brother, but he and dad are with Grandpa Stokes at 'Stokes Manor' watching college football."

Nick took the last pastry despite the look that Sara gave him. Their nieces helped them clear off the table of cups, napkins and stirrers. Sara returned the plates to the barista. They left to go back to 'Stokes Manor' to watch whatever was left of the game.

TBC


	7. Reunion

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I would have it any other way)

Nick takes Sara to his favorite park. He is reunited with his childhood friend.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family and his childhood friend Jason Watson and his family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reunion

The next day Nick took Sara out to IHOP for breakfast. It was their first breakfast alone since arriving at Dallas. Since Nick woke up before Sara did, he told his parents that he wanted to have breakfast with just his wife. He was surprised that they agreed to it. Nick and Sara were sitting in a booth looking at the menu. Their waitress brought them a pot of coffee.

"I am torn between the French crepes and making my own omelet," Sara said. "What are you planning to order?"

"Definitely not the chocolate chip pancakes," Nick said. "I don't want to insult my mom. I guess I am going to have the International Passport Breakfast with the French crepes. I'll give you a small piece of my crepes. "

"Well, in that case, I will have the omelet with mushroom, onions, green pepper and cheddar cheese," Sara said. "I want it with hash browns."

Nick couldn't help but smile. He thought about his and Sara's dietary preferences. She is a vegetarian and he isn't. Their friends and families still couldn't believe that these total opposites could be happy together and married. Nick was even willing to have a vegetarian dinner twice a week.

"Can I take your order?" their waitress asked.

"You sure can," Sara said. "I would like an omelet with mushrooms, onions, green peppers and cheddar cheese. Could I have hash browns on the side?"

"Sure, ma'am, that can be done," she replied, then turning to Nick. "What would you like to order, sir?"

"I would like the International Passport Breakfast," Nick said. "I would like my eggs scrambled and the French crepes."

"I will bring out the food as soon as possible," she said. "Are you good with your coffee?"

"We're good," Nick said with a grin and the waitress left.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Sara asked.

"I want to take you to a place that was very special to me when I was growing up," Nick said. "I don't want to reveal too much, it is a surprise."

"I can't wait to see it," Sara said and took a sip of her coffee.

When their breakfasts arrived, they started eating. Sara was amazed that Nick could eat so much and hardly gain weight. She had known him for a little over four years and watching him just gives her pleasure. He gave her a small piece of the crepe as he promised with a somewhat generous helping of the lemon butter. It was made more lemony when Nick squeezed some lemon slices over the crepes. She gave him a small amount of her hash browns. He didn't originally ask for them, but since he gave her some of his food, she reciprocated.

Once they were finished, Sara asked for the check, left the waitress a nice tip and paid with her credit card. Nick didn't want her to pay, but she insisted that he didn't always have to pay for their dining. He relented and gently reminded her that he will pay for their lunch.

After exiting the restaurant, Nick and Sara walked a few blocks to a bus stop. He fished around in pockets for change and cash to cover their bus fare and transfers. When a bus stopped, they allowed people who were getting off out first before going in. There were enough empty seats so they could sit together.

"Do we have to ride this bus all the way or we have to transfer?" Sara asked.

"We have to transfer to another bus," Nick said. "Don't worry, it's only one transfer and we'll be there before you know it."

"Nick, you have lived in Dallas until you were like 25 or 26 and you still remember how to get around the area," Sara observed.

"I never forgot," Nick smiled. "It also helps to have the internet handy. For your information, I was 26 when I left for Vegas."

Nick gave Sara the cue to get off when the bus arrived at their desired stop. They didn't have to wait long for the next bus. They gave the driver their transfers and found seats.

"Maybe we should go to Boston in the summer," Nick suggested. "I would like to know if you could still recall how you went to and from places during your college days."

"If Grissom let's us," Sara said. "We can find out for sure!"

Nick once again gave his wife the signal that they had to get off. They walked for another two blocks before they saw one of the most beautiful sites. Nick took Sara's hand and they walked over there.

"So, is this the surprise you had for me?" Sara asked.

"Yup, and it is one of the best ones" Nick said as they walked. "This is my favorite park. I went there whenever I wanted to be alone or I had a very stressful test in school. When I was in college, I would come here during Thanksgiving break to study since the house tend to get noisy. It brought me a sense of connection to nature."

"Wow, this is a gorgeous place," Sara said. "It looks so serene and peaceful."

"During my senior year in high school we had the class picnic here," Nick beamed. "My class was the last class allowed to have one here."

"Why is that?" Sara said.

"There were these two guys that all of my friends hate with a passion," Nick said. "These fucking creeps love to cause trouble. The class picnic was no exception. They brought along toilet paper and shaving cream. Meanwhile everyone else was waiting patiently for the food to be ready, they were putting toilet paper all over the statues and shaving cream on the benches."

"Why would they do that to a beautiful place like this?" Sara asked in shock. "What happened when they were found out?"

"Sara, those guys were assholes who never appreciated something so serene and good," Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "You asked me what happened to them. A parks employee caught them and had them arrested. We were lucky they allowed us to continue with our festivities, but afterwards no more class picnics in the park."

"Some people just don't get it," Sara said. "I am glad I'm married to a guy that does."

"Thank you, Sara," Nick said. "I will always appreciate that remark."

There was a man in his early to mid 30s who was walking briskly, but stopped to look at Nick. He wondered where he knew him from.

"Hey, Lugnut!" the man shouted.

"Squirrel Boy!" Nick said and they did some bizarre handshake. "Has it been two years since we last saw each other!"

"You missed the 15th year high school reunion," Squirrel Boy said.

"I know," Nick said. "There was a case we were investigating and that my boss didn't let me go. You missed my wedding!"

"The twin girls, Sydney and Nicole, just couldn't wait to be born," he explained. "Haley was eight months along and those babies were too big to stay in the womb. I am sorry."

Sara cleared her throat as to tell Nick that she was being ignored.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Nick asked. "Jason Watson, this is my wife Sara Sidle-Stokes. Sara this is one of my childhood buddies Jason Watson. His nickname is Squirrel Boy. Don't ask me how he got that name, he doesn't know either."

"Nice to meet you!" Sara said debating whether to ask Jason if he was the one who flipped the bird in that picture she saw the other day.

"I am pleased to finally meet the girl who took my buddy off Dallas' most eligible bachelors list," Jason said shaking her hand. "Maybe they have just about the same list in the Vegas area."

"Jason, you're making her blush now," Nick said.

"When did you arrive in Dallas?" Jason asked. "When are you heading back to Vegas?"

"We got here the day before Christmas Eve," Sara said. "And we are leaving Dallas on January 4."

"I am inviting you to my place for dinner before you leave," Jason said. "We could talk about old times and how you met each other. Where are you staying?"

"With my parents," Nick said. "They still have the same phone number."

"I know," Jason said. "I also have your cell phone number, but I don't have Sara's."

"Let me give you my card and it has my cell on it," Sara said.

"Thank you!" Jason said checking his watch. "Nick it is great that we nearly bump into each other. Sara is sweet that I finally got to meet you. I have to get going. It is my lunch hour and the boss will kill me if I don't get back to work on time. Tonight, I will talk to Haley and see when she wants us to invite you. I will call you either tonight or tomorrow night!"

"We look forward to hearing from you soon," Nick said.

Jason and Nick shook hands again, only this time it was more professional handshake. Sara also shook her hand with Jason. After Jason left, Nick and Sara went to a bench and sat there for a few moments in silence. Nick was looking at the clouds.

"Lugnut?" Sara asked breaking the silence. "How did you ever get that nickname? You don't even look like a lugnut!"

"I truly don't know," Nick said. "I guess a bunch of my friends and I were hanging out somewhere and we started giving each other these crazy names. Every one of them is a pure mystery to each other."

"Well, I think Cowboy suits you best," Sara smiled.

"Thanks," Nick said with a grin.

"Nick, could I ask you something?" Sara asked calmly.

"Sara, you could ask me anything you want," Nick said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"The other day while you were in the shower," Sara said. "I was looking at some pictures hanging in the hallway. I noticed the one of your high school graduation with your friends. There was one guy who flipped the bird. Was that Jason?"

"Yes, he didn't know my dad would take the photo," Nick said with a slight chuckle. "That dude is so lucky that my family has a sense of humor or else he would have the shit beaten out of him."

"At least I know who was the smart ass in your circle of friends," Sara said with a small smile.

A half hour later, they decided to walk around the park for about an hour. They stopped to drink some water or Nick wanted to take a picture. They left the park and went to an Indian restaurant for lunch. It was Nick's treat. They went to Ben and Jerry's afterward. This time Nick had the Dublin mudslide and Sara had her favorite chocolate chip cookie dough. Nick looked at his watch and told Sara that they should head back to 'Stokes Manor'. This time, Nick called a cab service for a ride. Another hour later, they were back at his parents' home helping Cynthia with a simple dinner.

TBC


	8. Scrapbooks and Wedding Videos

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Nick and Sara look at a scrapbook and video of their wedding.

A/N: Parts of this chapter are accounts from Nick and Sara's wedding video. Those parts will be italicized.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) Although, they are just a reference, I don't own Tim Speedle and Calleigh Duquesne from CSI: Miami. However, I do own Nick's family and Sara's parents. Also, the church where Nick and Sara were married in is fictitious.

-

Scrapbooks and Wedding Videos

After breakfast, Nick and Sara decided to have a day of rest. They just didn't feel like going anywhere today. Tomorrow, they are taking some of their nieces and nephews to the Dallas Zoo. That meant getting all the energy they needed mustered up. Nick disappeared from his room for a few minutes. Sara was lying on top of the bed, but not sleeping. Nick returned with a scrapbook and a videotape.

"Did you find the right ones?" Sara asked slowly getting up to a sitting position.

"I think I have everything except the popcorn," Nick said putting both the book and the tape next to Sara. "Give me about another five minutes."

Five minutes later, the smell of buttery popcorn entered the room. Nick came back with a bowl of popcorn fresh from the microwave. He put it on one of the night tables and sat next to Sara.

"I can't believe your mom saved our wedding invitation," Sara said looking at the inside front cover of the scrapbook.

"She has done that for my brother and sisters," Nick said. "She has scrapbooks of all of our weddings, including hers."

Sara was looking at the invitation. She smirked and chuckled at the sight of it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Michael Sidle_

_request the honor your presence_

_in celebrating the marriage of_

_their daughter_

_Sara Margaret_

_to_

_Nicholas Anthony Stokes_

_Son of_

_Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Stokes, Sr._

_on Friday, the twenty-eighth of May_

_two thousand four_

_at two o'clock in the afternoon_

_Second Community Church_

_104 South Main Street_

_Dallas, Texas._

_Reception following ceremony_.

"Would you believe some of the insanity that was involved in planning our wedding?" Nick asked after eating some popcorn.

"It almost didn't happen because of the arguments between our parents," Sara said. "It was my parents that nearly ruined the plans due to their lack of reason. Thank goodness that nothing terrible happened and it was a beautiful event!"

(Begin Flashback, Dallas, Texas, January 2, 2004)

Nick and Sara are with his parents at 'Stokes Manor' discussing the upcoming wedding. Cynthia is on the phone with Sara's parents. She had put the call on speaker phone so Thomas, Nick and Sara could listen in on the conversation and maybe participate in the discussion.

"Alexandra, I don't know what the Sidle family tradition is when it comes to weddings," Cynthia said trying to hide the gradual loss of her patience. "Your daughter and my son want to get married in Dallas. They want to have it in the same church where I married Nick's father almost 49 years ago. Nick's brother and sisters also got married at that church."

"My daughter was born and raised in the San Francisco area," Alexandra said. "Why can't your son marry my daughter here in the Bay Area? Or our kids now live in Las Vegas, they could have the wedding there."

"I think I have made myself clear," Cynthia said. "Nick wants the wedding in Dallas and so does Sara. I intend to honor their wish, but I don't understand why you don't want them to be happy."

Nick and Sara gave each other an incredulous look. They chuckled softly as they heard Cynthia Stokes fight Alexandra Sidle over their kids' wedding location. They silently rooted for Cynthia.

"I still don't understand how a woman as normal and rational as you could come from a woman that is so unreasonable and strange," Nick whispered into Sara's ear.

He had met her parents when they went to Tamales Bay so Nick could ask her parents if he could marry her. They both knew what her parents were like.

"This is coming from a woman who was married by some hippie guru or something in some makeshift sacred place," Sara whispered back. "My brother was married by the Justice of the Peace at City Hall. Both sets of my grandparents were married in church. I guess I would be the first in two generations of my family to marry at a real church."

"Alexandra, if you are going to be like that," Cynthia thought of her ultimatum. "I think Nick and Sara will call off their wedding and possibly elope in any freaky and strange chapel in Vegas."

Good ultimatum, mom, Nick thought. Although Sara and I would never dream of calling it off, but if it's to get Mrs. Alexandra Sidle to agree to let us have our wedding in Dallas, it would be worth it.

"Mom, I love Nick and we are getting married in Dallas whether you like it or not," Sara finally spoke to her mother. "I don't care if you want to come or not, but the wedding will be at the church where his parents and siblings had their weddings. Nick and I want that tradition to continue."

"Listen to Sara," Nick pleaded with his future mother-in-law. "This means a lot to her and me. I love your daughter so much and marrying her in Dallas is what we both want. I know you might have wanted to fly my family to the Bay area for the wedding. However, Sara and I chose to have the wedding here. Just give her a sense of tradition that you never had. The church is a very beautiful one and it complements Sara well. You have a very beautiful and smart daughter and she deserves to be married in a place that suits her. You will make a big major mistake if you deny us this opportunity."

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, you are a man of reason and with the power of persuasion," Alexandra said calmly then her tone turned cold. "I'll let you have the wedding in Dallas, but I won't go."

A moment later, they hung up. Nick, Sara, Thomas and Cynthia were silently processing what just transpired with the phone call. Cynthia couldn't believe that her future daughter-in-law could have a mother that was either an irrational idiot or just plain unreasonable. Thomas wanted to personally go to Tamales Bay and give Alexandra and her husband Michael a piece of his mind. Nick and Sara were proud of their victory.

"You think that my mother won't come like she had threatened," Sara said breaking the silence. "My dad will drag that woman's irrational ass to the Dallas bound plane, to the hotel and to the church. He has to give me away! She is the mother of the bride!"

"Sara, I am sure Grissom would have that honor of giving you away," Nick said. "That is if your parents won't come."

"No, I think Brass would have a better choice for giving me away," Sara said. "Maybe even Dr. Robbins."

"Everything's going to work out fine," Nick said pulling her in an embrace. "I won't let some party poopers ruin our big day."

(End flashback, return to Dallas, December 27, 2004)

"My parents did show up and dad gave me away," Sara said. "Looking back, my mom really enjoyed herself. She was glad that she went to Dallas despite the fact she was almost arrested at San Francisco International Airport for threatening an airline counter agent. Dad had her sedated after they went through security."

"How come I have never heard this story before?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't hear it until I got an email from my brother before we left Vegas a few days ago," Sara said. "That was news to me too."

"Yuck, I don't know what possessed my mom to put that awful photo of my cousin Eddie dancing the Chicken," Nick said looking at a photo in the scrapbook.

"Nick, do you remember this one?" Sara said quickly turning the page to spare Nick from any further visual trauma. "This was Tim Speedle and Calleigh Duquesne posing after she caught the bouquet and he caught the garter."

"Yeah, they were married about six weeks after we did," Nick said. "Grissom was nice enough to allow us to go to Miami for the wedding. I was one of Tim's groomsmen and you were Calleigh's matron of honor. We had a lot of fun there."

"I want to kill that fucking punk kid," Sara said as she and Nick looked at another photo. "My nephew was lying on the floor looking up Louise's dress. Why did they take a picture of something so perverted? How come it is in the scrapbook?"

"Well, whoever took that photo wanted one of Louise dancing," Nick said. "It is very likely that he or she didn't know that fucking stupid punk was one the floor. If I had known that, I would have used my connections with the Dallas Police Department. That kid's scrawny ass would have been arrested and likely had to encounter his aunt's father-in-law in court. He would have had Texas style justice coming out his ears."

"I love the way you think," Sara said. "Let's watch the video of our wedding, I want to see what those photos missed."

Sara turned on the television and put the tape in the VCR. She hit play and it started with an animated intro with graphics saying 'Nick and Sara's Wedding, May 28, 2004, Dallas, Texas, USA'. It started with procession of two of Nick's nieces as flower girls daintily dropping flower petals down the aisle. That was followed by one of his nephews as the ring bearer. The best man, Tom, and groomsmen, Grissom, Brass, Tim, Warrick, Greg and two of Nick's friends, were already at altar. The bridal party consisted of Nick's sisters, nieces, Catherine Willows, their colleague and Nick and Sara's friend Calleigh Duquesne. Everyone in the bridal party was wearing burgundy satin dresses with a delicate looking lilac lace pattern covering the bodice. Those dresses were custom made since Sara wanted the two theme colors. They looked gorgeous.

"Here comes the biggest moment," Nick said almost fighting Sara's hand for the remaining popcorn. "When my dad sees this, he chokes up."

"It is my favorite moment," Sara said.

_The 'Wedding March' piece started to play. Sara wore a simple and elegant looking wedding gown and part of her veil covered her face. She was carrying a small bouquet of burgundy and ivory colored carnations, tea roses and a spray of lilacs. Michael Sidle linked his arm to his daughter's and they proceeded down the aisle. Nick was wearing a black tuxedo, matching dress slacks, a white button down shirt and a burgundy necktie. When he saw Sara approach him and her father unveiled her face, he had a grin and there was a tear in eye. He wanted to compliment her, but that would have to wait until after the ceremony._

_The ceremony started after Michael said he was giving away his daughter to Nick and kissed her on the cheek. Nick took Sara's hand and they approached the minister. The vows and wedding rings were exchanged. Sara did her best not to cry since she didn't want to ruin her makeup. Cynthia was seated in the front row right side and she was crying. Alexandra, who was dragged to Dallas kicking and screaming, sat directly across the aisle from her son-in-law's mother also cried._

_"By the power vested in me and in the state of Texas," the minister said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Nick gently pulled his bride into an embrace and they kissed._

_"It brings me a great honor when I say this," the minister said. "Let's give a warm Texas size first time introduction to Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Anthony Stokes."_

_Nick and Sara walked up the aisle happily in shock and disbelief of what had just happened. Sara wondered if this was all a dream and somebody had to pinch her. Nick was looking forward to the surprise that awaited them outside the church after the guests threw birdseed at them and photos were taken. The newlyweds would get to the place of the reception by a horse drawn carriage._

_"You are the most beautiful bride in the world," Nick finally said to his wife._

_"And you are the most handsome groom in the universe," Sara said._

_Suddenly the tape cut to the start of the reception with everyone finding their assigned seats. Heather was chasing after two of her daughters to get them off the seats that were especially reserved for Nick and Sara. Calleigh Duquesne and Tim Speedle were sitting at the table with Warrick and his girlfriend, Grissom and Catherine, Brass and his daughter Ellie, Dr. Robbins and his wife and Greg with a girl nobody really knew. Sabrina's three sons were running around and their mother had to stop them before they destroyed something. Suddenly, everyone, now seated, was waiting for Nick and Sara to arrive. As they entered the hall, the announcement was made._

_"Here they are," the MC said. "Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes have just arrived! Now you have to do the tradition first dance as husband and wife."_

_The DJ played the song that Nick and Sara selected as their song. They were dancing and lip synching. Bolero by Ravelle played and that was when Michael danced with his daughter and Cynthia danced with her son. Everyone took turns dancing with the bride and groom._

Nick suddenly stopped the tape.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I am going downstairs to make more popcorn," Nick said.

"Can I help?" Sara asked.

"Sure, you can," Nick said.

They both went down to the kitchen. Nick placed the bowl on the counter and opened the pantry. He took out the package containing the unpopped kernels and butter flavored oil. He placed it the microwave for the amount of time according to the instructions. While waiting, open a cabinet door and took out two coffee mugs. Sara was sitting at the kitchen table wondering what Nick was doing.

"Sara, do you want coffee or tea?" he asked.

"I would like a cup of herbal tea," she said. "I want a break from coffee."

"How does this green tea with roasted brown rice sound?" he asked.

"That sound interesting," she replied. "I have always wanted to try it!"

Nick took a teapot a filled with enough water for the two of them. Meanwhile the water was getting heated, Nick tend to the popcorn. He carefully emptied the contents into the bowl and went upstairs. Sara kept an eye on the water until Nick returned. When he did the water started to boil and Sara turned off the stove. He took out two teabags and placed one in each cup. He poured the water into the cups and waited a few minutes before carefully taking out the teabags and squeezing some of the liquid into each cup. Nick and Sara took one cup and went back upstairs.

"Nick, can we fast forward to the part when Greg makes an ass of himself?" Sara asked with a whiny tone in her voice. "He is dancing with that girl and he acts like a total idiot."

"Only if we could see the bouquet and garter tosses," Nick said. "And when we cut the cake and fed each our pieces of the cake. Oh, I forgot then end part when there is a montage of photos of us when we were babies, kids, teenagers and young adults. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do," Sara said successfully hiding her reluctance.

Nick played the tape and fast forwarded it to the moment before Greg Sanders made a total ass of himself. At first, he didn't understand why Sara wanted to see the lab rat turned CSI behave like a lunatic. Then he realized that it was the most hilarious moment of the reception. Maybe he could have used the footage to blackmail the spiky haired CSI. When that moment came, both Sara and Nick were laughing at the way Greg danced with his girl of the moment.

"I wonder who put a live piranha in his boxer shorts," Sara said.

"No, I think it is his pet goldfish that taught him to dance," Nick said. "We should remind Grissom and Catherine not to invite Greg to the reception. He can still come to their wedding."

"Nick, that is not fair," Sara said. "I think Grissom and Catherine should still invite Greg. That way, if things get boring during the reception, we have a weasel to provide our fellow guest with some amusement."

"Damn, I love it when you make a good point," Nick said.

_The time came in the tape for the bouquet toss. All the single and engaged women gathered around and Sara was standing a few feet in front them. She had her back turned to them and toss her bouquet. A moment later, she turned around and saw it was her friend Calleigh Duquesne, a CSI with the Miami-Dade Police Department, who caught the bouquet. They both posed for a picture._

_A few moments later, Sara was sitting on a chair. She pulled part of the bottom of the dress. Her right leg was lifted so Nick could remove her garter. There was already a crowd of single and engaged men gathered waiting to catch it. Nick was several feet away from them and his back was facing them. He tossed back the garter. Tim Speedle, Nick's friend and Calleigh's colleague and fiancé, caught it._

_Nick fast forwarded the taped to when it was time for him and Sara to cut the cake and everyone had the champagne toast. They cut two small pieces of the 5 tiered chocolate wedding cake that was filled with vanilla custard and topped with fondant and beautifully decorate with burgundy and lilac fondant flowers. Nick and Sara linked arms so they could feed each other the cake. Someone else cut pieces of it and served it to the guests. Champagne was also being served and that was the cue for the toast by the best man, Tom Stokes._

_"When my kid brother Nick asked me to be his best man for his wedding," Tom said. "At first, I admit that it was a tough decision and I wasn't sure if he wanted any his friends to do it. Then, I realized that it was an honor to be his best man and I agreed to it. Today, Nick married the girl he was mesmerized with since the day she walked into his life. Sara, let me say welcome to the Stokes family. I remember that October 2000 day that Nick called me and told me that he saw the woman he was going to marry while he was throwing dummies off a hotel rooftop. I think our parents and sisters got that same phone call. I guess since then he couldn't stop talking to us about Sara. Our parents told him to bring her over to Dallas to meet her. When he finally did, we knew that she would eventually become part of our family. That day is today and we couldn't be any happier. I would like to propose a toast to Nick and Sara on their special day and many more!"_

_Tom lifted his champagne glass and everyone followed._

_"To Nick and Sara," everyone said._

_"I have known Nick for nearly seven years and Sara for nearly four," Catherine said. "I had witnessed first hand that these two were meant for each other. It just took some time and a few near misses. Even our colleagues took notice, including our boss Gil Grissom. After Nick proposed to Sara, we knew that it was getting to the point that this was serious and for real. Sara asked me to be her maid of honor and I immediately jumped at the chance. We didn't start out as good friends, but now, Sara considers me the big sister she never had. My toast to Nick and Sara would be may you have many happy days!"_

_"To many happy days," everyone said._

Sara fast forwarded the tape to the montage of photos of her and Nick growing up from babies to married CSIs. There was an alternating pattern between Nick's photos and Sara's. She saw a picture of Nick as a baby. He definitely was born with the Stokes charm, Sara thought. Nick saw one of Sara when she was a little girl with pigtails and a cute smile. He couldn't believe that little girl grew up and married him. They were both laughing at each other's teen year photos. Nick focused his attention to a photo of Sara and a friend that was taken in Boston during the wintertime. Sara looked good with snow, he thought. Sara looked with intrigue at a picture of Nick and a few of his fraternity brothers singing some song at a karaoke night. The final photo brought tears to their eyes was the one taken during their engagement party and it was the one Grissom took.

"It was a lot of fun," Nick said.

"Do you mean watching the video of our wedding day?" Sara asked. "Or is it the actual day?"

"Both were lots of fun," Nick beamed. "We did have to fast forward a few things while watching the tape, but it was cool to watch the good parts."

"Thank you for sparing me another look at your cousin Eddie dancing the chicken," Sara said.

"Sara, the sight of my idiot cousin dancing like that would even make his mom's sister vomit," Nick confessed. "I refuse to show that and can't believe production service didn't edit it out."

Nick stopped the tape, rewound it, took it out of the VCR and placed it in it case. Along with Sara, he finished looking at the scrapbook. Sara helped him put the tape and book back where Nick found them. They went back to their room and watched some Discovery Channel while they finish drinking their tea and eating the popcorn.

"I love you, Nick," Sara said embracing him.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said giving her a gentle kiss.

TBC


	9. Dallas Zoo

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Nick and Sara take some of their nieces and nephews to the Dallas Zoo.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) I also don't own the movie "Fierce Creatures". However, I do own Nick's family.

Dallas Zoo

Sara was waiting for her credit card transaction to finish processing. She had a husband and ten of her nieces and nephews waiting to gain entrance to the zoo. The little ones were becoming increasingly impatient. Nick did his best to calm ten kids ranging from ages three to ten down. So, this is what Sara and I have to look forward to in the future, Nick thought. Sara rejoined the group and they entered the zoo. She had taken two maps of the zoo, one for her and the other for Nick. It kind of defeated the purpose in giving him a map since he probably visited when he was growing up. He might have visited whenever he came to visit Dallas after he moved to Las Vegas.

"Okay kids, here are the rules," Nick said. "You are to stay with Aunt Sara and myself at all times. If you need to use the bathroom, girls, go with Sara, boys, go with me. If you get lost, go to information and ask if they can page Sara or me. You have our pager numbers. I also don't want to get an earful from my sisters, your mothers, if you get lost and we can't find you! Now, let's have a good time looking at animals!"

"First, let's sit somewhere and figure out the game plan," Sara said. "I don't think we have the time to see everything. We are going to see a few animals and a possible demonstration. Oh, Nick you forgot one more rule, maybe two. Don't feed the animals and stay on the human side of the enclosures!"

Nick smiled when she added those two rules. It would be another five minutes plus ten jumpy and eager kids before they were on their way to see the first enclosure. Some of the kids were running ahead of their siblings, cousins, aunt and uncle.

"Hey, what did I say a few minutes ago?" Nick shouted. "You stay with us! Now, wait here until the rest of us have caught up with you!"

Sara couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Here was a man that sometimes acted like a kid around his nieces and nephews. That moment he was more of an authority figure than a 33 year old kid. They caught up the kids who chose to violate Nick's first rule. Luckily, none of the kids were reprimanded. They were all heading out to first see the kangaroos and wallabies.

"Why are they jumping around like that?" Emily, one of Heather's daughters asked.

"That's how they move from point A to point B," Nick said. "Just like we take one step at a time when we get around. Fish swim in bowls, tanks, rivers, lakes, oceans and seas."

"What is that thing in that one's tummy?" Jeffery, Sabrina's son asked.

"It's a joey, a young kangaroo," Sara said. "After it is born, it stays in its mommy's pouch for until it is ready to be on its own."

"I see," Jeffery said.

Damn, where is Grissom when you need him? Sara thought. I know that his expertise is in bugs, but maybe he might know how long a baby kangaroo remains in its mother's pouch after it is born. Nice going, Sidle-Stokes.

They admired the kangaroos and wallabies for a few more minutes before moving on. The kids waved goodbye to them. Nick and Sara found that really cute. Everyone walked over to see the primates. Sabrina's boys were making fun of the gorillas sitting in their enclosure. Nick rolled his eyes in frustration. He loved all of his nieces and nephews, but sometimes they do or say things that piss everyone off. He was a kid himself when he became an uncle for the first time when Kathleen had her first child.

"Guys, don't tease the gorillas," Sara said. "I don't think you would like it if they made fun of you."

"Sara, I bet you they are looking at Sabrina's sons and wonder what kind of monkeys these are," Nick said.

"Nick, I don't believe you!" she was on the verge of anger that was clouded by laughter.

"Oh, come on, Sara," Nick said. "Boys will be boys. Let them have some fun with the gorillas. Just as long as they don't go into the enclosure, they are fine."

"I'll give you that," Sara relented. "As memory serves me right, some boys do grow to be men."

"Do you want to see proof?" Nick said about to pull her into an embrace.

"Nick, not right here," Sara said. "Nick, we have to keep an eye on ten children. There are children and gorillas staring at us."

Nick kissed Sara, but not in a passionate way. It was a short and sweet kiss.

"Eeeeeew, Uncle Nicky just kissed Aunt Sara!" Ashley, another daughter of Heather's said when she saw them kissing.

"Ashley, Uncle Nicky and I are both adults," Sara said giving Nick a light slap in the arm.

"Sara, that hurts," Nick said.

"I am sorry," Sara said sharply. "Nick, we cannot behave like this here. We are chaperoning ten kids around a zoo. I am not sure if your sisters are going to mad at us for corrupting the minds of minors."

"Sara, I doubt my sisters would mind that," Nick said. "I know that these kids won't tell on us."

"You better hope they won't find out" Sara said.

"Sara, we are both 33 and we are married," Nick said giving her a wink. "They can't yell at us for misbehaving."

"Let's just keep an eye on our nieces and nephews," Sara said. "Let's save the horseplay until we are on our own."

"Okay, Ms. Prude," Nick said with a chuckle and a pout.

"Nick, I am not a prude," Sara said. "There are some things that I don't think kids should be exposed to now. So let's shut up and continue to look at the primates."

There was silence, but that didn't last long. They were looking at the chimpanzees, orangutans and mandrills. The kids were asking about various questions about them. Sara and Nick did their best to answer the questions and screen out the inappropriate ones. Often they enlisted the help of a zookeeper working with the primates if needed. The zookeeper was more than happy to help the couple and kids. They thanked the person and walked towards a table so Nick and Sara could consult with the maps to figure out where are the next animals to check out.

"Kids, have you ever seen lemurs before?" Sara said with a childish enthusiasm in her voice.

"No!" all ten of them shouted.

"I have seen them when Sara and I went to the San Francisco Zoo during our Thanksgiving holiday," Nick said. "They are interesting animals."

They walked to the location where the lemurs were located. The kids were singing a song about gross things. Nick and Sara couldn't help but laugh at the song. Nick became reminiscent about when his elementary school teachers had to hear the songs he and his friends sang during field trips to the Dallas Zoo and other places. The teachers had to give them numerous warnings about their behavior.

"Speaking of lemurs," Nick whispered to Sara. "Do you remember that movie called 'Fierce Creatures'?"

"That was the first DVD we rented after we started dating," Sara said. "That lemur was so cute. However, I didn't like it when the put banner ads on the animals"

Some of their nieces and nephews got a little ahead of the rest of the group.

"Kids, what did we say before we entered the zoo?" Nick asked loudly. "We stay together! Just wait and let us catch up!"

Sara shook her head in frustration.

"Now I know how Mr. Kaplan felt," Nick said.

"Who's Mr. Kaplan?" Sara asked.

"He was my second grade teacher," Nick said. "We went here on a field trip. It wasn't just Mr. Kaplan's class, all the second grade classes of my elementary school went. Jason and I were teasing some of the girls in our class. There was one girl that was very ugly and we told her that she would marry a gorilla or some reptile before she would marry a man. She told on us and Mr. Kaplan sent both of us home with a note to our parents."

"Nicky, you didn't say that!" Sara said in disbelief. "Didn't you?"

"I was a kid once, you know," Nick said. "I had a phase in my life that I thought girls had the cooties and they were yucky. Sara, I was born with the Stokes charm, but when I was a little boy, it was dormant."

"I am glad that you grew up and thought of women as smart and beautiful," Sara said.

"I married the smartest and most beautiful woman in the universe," Nick said with a boyish grin on his handsome face. "You don't have cooties! You definitely aren't yucky!"

"Thank you, Nick," Sara said. "Now, let's go see those lemurs!"

The kids were in awe when they saw the lemurs. Some of the creatures were up on some trees that were in the enclosure. A few others were chasing each other.

"Uncle Nicky, what those things on that one's tail?" Alexis, a daughter of Heather's asked.

"That's a ring-tailed lemur," Nick said knowing that his addiction to the Discovery Channel and Animal Planet would pay off and without criticism from Grissom. "Those black circles around that critter's tail are rings; hence, the name ring-tailed lemur."

"I think they are the cutest of all lemurs," she replied.

"Alexis, all lemurs are cute," Nick said with a smile. "Just ask Sara about them. It is highly likely that she would agree with me."

"Yes, I would," Sara said sneaking up behind him making him jump.

"Sara, don't ever sneak up like that again," Nick said.

"Sorry, I thought you were asking me something," Sara said.

"No, I was telling Alexis that all lemurs are cute," he said. "I told her that you would likely agree."

"They really are cute and funny," Sara said as she looked at her watch. "Nick, I think it is time we should go for lunch. Some of the kids are getting very restless and complaining of hunger. I am getting hungry myself."

"Sara, I want to eat, too," Nick said. "I just want to take a few pictures of the lemurs for Lindsey. She always wanted to see them in person. I am going to give her the next best thing."

"She still wants to see one in person," Sara said. "I don't think a photo could be the next best thing. Catherine and Grissom will never hear the end of it if you don't give her what she wants."

"If Catherine let's us," Nick said. "We can take Lindsey on a trip to Dallas, San Francisco or San Diego. We'll go to the zoo there and maybe she'll see a lemur in person."

"Uncle Nick, Aunt Sara, we are hungry!" some of their nieces and nephews shouted and a few cried. "We want to eat now!"

"I think the kids are getting mad at us," Sara said. "We should find a café or food court. Afterwards, we could check out the reptiles. No, I don't mean Conrad Ecklie."

Nick laughed at her Ecklie comment.

The kids followed Nick and Sara to a café. They were looking at the menu and figuring out what they wanted to eat. Sara didn't have any trouble finding vegetarian fare. She had a vegetarian burger, onion rings and bottled water. Nick had a cheeseburger, French fries and iced tea. The kids either had hot dogs and French fries or pizza with their choice of soda. Nick paid for lunch despite Sara's protest. She paid for zoo admission, he offered to pay for lunch. The found a few tables, put them together and settled in.

"Aunt Sara, Uncle Nicky, are we going to see any crocodiles and alligators?" Jeffery asked.

"I don't think this zoo has any," Nick said. "We could find out, but I doubt they have any here."

"Does the Crocodile Hunter work here?" Emily asked.

"No, he runs a famous zoo in Australia," Sara said.

"Where is Australia?" Ashley asked. "Is that near Austin, Texas? Is it in between Texas and Arizona?"

"Australia isn't in Texas," Nick said gently. "It's not a state in this country. It's both a nation and a continent."

"Where is it?" Joshua, Marissa's son asked.

Nick and Sara wondered how they were going explain this one. They were both good with geography, but to explain where Australia to young kids was a little difficult to do. How they were going to do it in a way that a child could understand?

"It is between southern Asia and South America in the South Pacific Ocean," Nick said immediately ruing his response. "One of its closest neighbors is New Zealand."

"It's about an 18 hour nonstop flight from Los Angeles," Sara added. "I went with a few friends to Sydney, Australia for two weeks when I was in college during winter break."

"Sara Margaret Stokes, why didn't you tell me this one before," Nick said feigning shock. "To think you know someone well and they spring new information about herself."

"I didn't want to burden you with a whole lot about me at one time," Sara said.

Nick couldn't help chuckling and smiling.

"So, did you return to San Francisco with an Australian accent?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Sara said. "For a week, I faked one around my brother since he told me that I would come back to the States sounding like a girl from Australia."

"Sara, I can't believe you did that to your brother," Nick said. "Did your parents make you stop?"

"I stopped that charade on my own when it got too stale," Sara said.

Everyone finished eating lunch and helped clear off the tables. Nick and Sara put the tables the way they found them. They gathered the kids and went to see some reptiles at the reptile building. The kids had various reaction to seeing snakes, geckos, lizards and turtles. Most of the kids were terrified of the snakes, but were in awe of the other reptiles. Some of them forgot all about the alligators and crocodiles that couldn't be found in this zoo. Nick and Sara took more photos and admired the scaly and sometimes scary creatures.

"Nick, do you think they are up to checking out some birds?" Sara asked. "One of Heather's daughters and Marissa's son and daughter are already tired."

"I think we should look at the birds and go to the gift shop," Nick said. "Then we will call a day. Sabrina, Heather and Marissa are probably at Stokes Manor already waiting for their kids."

"Yeah, I think looking at the birds will be the last exhibit we will look at today," she agreed. "Any more and we will have to deal with ten cranky kids!"

As they passed through the area of the birds, they were greeted by songs, chirps, squawks and shrieks. Some of the kids were talking to any of the parrots, macaws and cockatoos. A peacock showed its beautiful tail feather display and Sara took a picture of it. Nick was looking at a bird that was brought from South America and tried to figure out what it was. Sara saw a blue parrot that reminded her of a past investigation. She snapped another photo for Grissom and Warrick. Nick and Sara looked at their watches and rounded their nieces and nephews together and left the area.

They went to the gift shop where Nick and Sara bought various gifts for their colleagues and a stuffed animal for Lindsey. Nick paid with his credit card and asked the cashier to wrap any fragile item since he and his wife have to fly back to Vegas soon. She told his that it wouldn't be a problem and wrapped each item with three layers of paper. Afterwards, she packed the items in two bags. Nick and Sara thanked the cashier for her assistance and left the shop with all ten of their young nieces and nephews.

"Sara, did you have a good time today?" Nick asked after they boarded a bus.

"Of course, I did!" she replied. "I enjoyed looking at those animals. Did you have fun?"

"I love going to this zoo," Nick said. "Don't forget I went to that zoo as a kid."

"I know you did," Sara said with a smile. "Some of the kids are sleeping."

"We have to wake them up real soon," Nick said. "We have to get off in about five stops to transfer to another bus."

About an hour later, Nick, Sara and the kids were already at Stokes Manor. There was a melee of Sabrina, Heather and Marissa asking their children about the zoo and if they had fun. Despite their tiredness, the ten kids were responded with enthusiasm. Eventually, they all went home leaving Sara and Nick alone with Cynthia.

"I take it you had fun with your nieces and nephews, my grandchildren," Cynthia said.

"Mom, we had a wonderful time," Nick said. "The kids just adored the all animals we saw."

"It looks like you and Sara are both exhausted from the excursion," Cynthia said. "I am sure that taking ten kids to a zoo will do that to you. Why don't you take a nap while I fix some dinner. You can talk about then."

"Sure!" Sara said as she and Nick went upstairs.

Once they were in their room, they removed their shoes. They laid down on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms immediately after their heads hit the pillows.

TBC


	10. Visiting Grissom's Friends at the Museum

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Nick and Sara visit the Dallas Museum of Natural History all by themselves (no relatives to accompany them). Two burning questions are also answered in this chapter. Do some animals have the Greg Sanders hairdo? What exactly is the 'Grissom Syndrome'?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

Visiting Grissom's Friends at the Museum

Nick treated his parents and wife to breakfast at his parents' favorite restaurant. Thomas and Cynthia went home while Nick and Sara were going to the Dallas Museum of Natural History. Sara wanted to pay for admission, but Nick had a membership card his mom lent him so they didn't have to pay the cost of admission.

"I can't believe your parents have a membership to the museum," Sara said. "My parents wouldn't spring for museum membership unless if it is something to do with folk music or the arts. If they open a hippie museum in San Francisco, they would be the first ones to apply for membership to that."

"They are members of various museums in Dallas," Nick said. "They believe in the sharing of knowledge and aesthetics."

"What do you want to check out first?" Sara asked.

"I definitely want to save Grissom's friends for last," Nick chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"I mean bugs," Nick said.

"Don't you remember he proposed to Catherine a few days ago?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I remember that very well," Nick said. "The man likes to hang out with insects."

"I know that," Sara said. "He's going to have a stepdaughter that loves bugs as much as he does."

"I am sure Catherine will be looking forward to that," Nick beamed. "Let's check out the dinosaurs first. When I came here as a little boy, it was the first place I went to see. It drove my parents, brother and sisters nuts."

"I guess that would be almost every little boy's fantasy," Sara said.

"When I was a teenager, I started fantasizing about girls," Nick said. "When I was a 29 year old newly promoted Level 3 CSI, I saw you talk to Grissom as I was throwing dummies off the roof of a Vegas hotel. I started fantasizing about you!"

Sara didn't say a word. She was laughing hysterically at what Nick said. She immediately calmed down.

"Nicky, you are something else," Sara said. "However, I love you."

"I love you, too," Nick said. "Let's go to see some dinosaurs!"

When they got to the exhibition hall where the dinosaurs were located, Nick immediately reached for his camera. He took a photo of the skeleton of a tyrannosaurus rex in the middle of the hall. As a kid, he was in awe of it. Now as an adult, the sight still left him in awe. He and Sara checked out the interactive displays. They were not only educational and informative, but they were entertaining. Nick was like a kid in a candy store playing around with the equipment. They saw more dinosaur bones and some paper Mache dinosaurs.

"I should take you to New York," Sara said. "They have the American Museum of Natural History and it is an awesome place. It's not like the one here, but I am sure you will love it!"

"Why were you in New York?" Nick asked. "How long ago was this?"

"When I was with the San Francisco Crime Lab," Sara said. "It was a year before Grissom asked me to come to Vegas. I was attending a conference in New York. One day, I wanted to go to a museum and decided on the Natural History one. When you enter the main entranceway, you are greeted by a dinosaur's skeleton right smack in the middle of the admissions area. I even went to the planetarium."

"Wow, you must have had a great time there," Nick said and Sara nodded. "Maybe we should go to New York as a side trip while we are in Boston."

"That would be awesome," Sara said. "Where else in this museum you would like to check out before visiting Grissom's buddies?"

"I was thinking about going to visit the mammals," Nick said.

"Afterwards, we see the birds and Texas during the Ice Age," Sara said.

"Okay, let's go then," Nick said.

They spent about two hours looking at dioramas of mammals, birds and life in Ice Age Texas. They read the name of each animal, its genus and species and any facts about the animal. Nick took more pictures until he ran out of film. Sara kept extra film in her purse and gave Nick a roll of film to replace the one that was used. She hoped there was still enough film for the bugs. She had in her purse fifteen rolls of film for today.

"So, who are those photos going to be for?" Sara asked.

"Some are going to be for Lindsey," Nick said. "The rest are going to be for our colleagues,"

Suddenly, they saw a bird in one diorama that made Sara giggle almost uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" Nick asked.

"Look at this bird!" Sara gently demanded.

"Wow, that bird reminds me of Greggo!" Nick almost shouted.

"Yeah, that crest looks a lot like Greggo's hair," Sara said. "Nick, take a picture of that bird. We can show to him and never let him live it down!"

"Sara Stokes, you are cruel!" Nick said as Sara shot him a scornful look. "I love it! Let me take two pictures."

"I think we should go back to the mammals," Sara said and Nick gave her an inquisitive look. "I thought I saw one that had the Greg Sanders hairdo."

"Sara, I took a picture of that one already," Nick said with a chuckle. "I can't wait to see the look on Greggo's face when we show him his 'cousins'."

"I love how you think, Nicholas Anthony Stokes," Sara said with a grin.

"I think we should go visit the Ice Age exhibit," Nick said. "I would like to know what my native Texas was like during that time."

"I would like to know that, too," Sara said. "Why don't we go and visit that exhibit. I don't think we will find anything or anyone with the Sander hairdo, but we'll learn something about our distant past."

"Watch out mammoth fossil," Nick said. "Here comes Nick and Sara."

"There is absolutely no way we are going to touch it," Sara said. "We will get in trouble for that."

"I meant we will have a several pictures of the mammoth," Nick gently corrected her.

"Ah, I see now," she said with a soft smile.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a life size replica of some creature that existed during the Ice Age. Sara was kind of intimidated by that monstrosity. She was hoping Nick would shed some light on what that thing once was.

"That would be a relative of the armadillos we see today," Nick said. "The name escapes me, but let me look around and I will tell you what it is."

"It looks daunting," Sara said.

"Sara Stokes, scared of that animal?" Nick couldn't believe that giant would scare his own wife. "I don't believe this!"

"You tell anyone at the lab and my foot will have a nice encounter with that cute ass of yours," Sara said chuckling and Nick couldn't help laughing at her threat.

"It's called a Glyptodont," Nick said. "I can't imagine walking around the Dallas area these days with this monster lurking about. I am glad those armadillos are a lot smaller than we are."

"Okay, Discovery Channel Freak, what about going to the Dallas Zoo and seeing the mammoths there?" Sara said. "It would have freaked out our nieces and nephews."

Nick was slightly hurt by that 'Discovery Channel Freak' remark, but let it slide being that it came from Sara. If it was Warrick, Catherine, Dr. Robbins, Greg, Brass or Grissom, he would have taken great offense to that.

"I would have run out of that zoo in a New York minute," Nick said bluntly. "I doubt that something like that would have stayed in the enclosures for a long period of time."

"I would have done the same," Sara said.

They continued to look into the exhibit. Nick played around with the interactive 'toys' in the exhibit hall and so did Sara. Looking at the mammoth's skeleton gave the couple a sense of awe and intrigue. It was just fascinating to learn about prehistoric Dallas. Nick thought about Sara's proposition of going to New York just to visit the famous American Museum of Natural History. He wondered what creatures existed in prehistoric New York.

"I think it is time we pay Grissom's friends a visit," Sara said.

"I am not sure if I am up to it," Nick said. "The thought of seeing thousands kinds of insects will be intimidating."

"Nick, we will only see as much as we can," Sara said. "We have to photograph them and take notes for Grissom. Did you remember the notebooks and pens?"

"I have them in my bag," Nick smiled.

"I hope we aren't going to get the 'Grissom Syndrome' after we finish," Sara said as their entered the room where the collection was being housed.

"Excuse me, Sara," Nick said. "What do you mean by the 'Grissom Syndrome'?"

"We become like him after we check out these bugs," she said with a soft chuckle. "I think one of the symptoms is an obsession with looking at insects the way he does."

"Don't worry," Nick said. "We are going to be fine. I have something that will immunize us from it."

"What is it?" Sara was really curious about what he will do next.

He pulled her into an embrace and gave her the most passionate kiss ever.

"How's that for protection?" he beamed.

"That was awesome!" she said.

They spent an hour admiring, photographing and taking notes on the insects the looked at. Neither Sara nor Nick wanted to look through the entire collection. Just as many as possible would be fine. Maybe Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey could take a trip to Dallas and look at the rest. Whenever Nick ran out film, Sara gave him another roll of film. They had plenty of film left to photograph at least several dozen of those insects. Once they were satisfied with their crack research, they left the hall and were on their way out of the museum.

"So, did you have fun learning about Dallas' natural history?" Nick asked.

"I had a great time and it was very informative," Sara said. "I am surprised we didn't get the 'Grissom Syndrome' after looking at least twelve dozen kinds of bugs."

Nick laughed at the mention of the 'Grissom Syndrome'.

"I guess we were really safe from getting it," Nick smiled.

"I think that kiss worked wonders," Sara said.

"You know all that learning about natural history is making me hungry," Nick said. "What do you think about going for pizza? There is a pizzeria nearby that I used to go to when I was a CSI with the Dallas Police Department. I know that they are still in existence because a friend from the Dallas Crime Lab told me that he eats there twice a week. They make the best brick oven thin crust pizza in the Lone Star State."

"I think that will be great," she replied. "Tell you what let's go find a place to develop the film. While we wait, we shall go for pizza. What do you think?"

"You read my mind," Nick said with a grin.

They took a bus to a photo shop that was nearest to Nick's favorite pizzeria. Once they were inside, they dropped off the film. When asked for their contact information, Nick and Sara gave the cashier their cell phone numbers as well as Nick's parents' home number. The cashier told them that the photos should be ready on New Year's Eve and she gave them a receipt for pick up. Both Nick and Sara thanked her and they left the shop.

"They are going to have a field day developing all that film," Sara said. "I can't believe we took so many pictures today."

"Hey, we take a lot of pictures everyday," Nick said. "That's part of our job. You are right, the photo shop staff will enjoy the job we gave them. I just hope they don't freak out when they see the bugs."

"Nick, you might be surprised of what people are interested in," Sara said. "Our boss not only is into bugs, but also likes to collect specimens. I don't want to go there with what they are for fear of losing our appetites."

"I know what you are talking about," Nick said. "I completely understand why it shouldn't be mentioned. Come on, let's have some pizza."

After they arrived at the pizzeria, they were seated and the order was taken. The smell of pizzas cooking hit them. When their pizza finally arrived, they each took one slice before having another and started eating and drinking their iced tea. They talked about the experience at the museum and the zoo. For dessert, they split a brownie sundae. Sara asked for the check, paid it and left a generous tip. Sara now knew why Nick loved coming to the pizzeria when he lived in Dallas. It was excellent. They left the pizzeria and took a cab back to Stokes Manor.

TBC


	11. How Thomas, Sr Met Cynthia

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Nick, Sara, Thomas and Cynthia are having a quiet evening sitting in the living room. They are drinking coffee or tea and eating tiramisu. Thomas and Cynthia tell their youngest son and daughter-in-law about how they met.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

How Thomas, Sr. Met Cynthia

The evening before New Year's Eve was a somewhat quiet one at Stokes Manor. After enjoying a simple dinner Nick and Sara cooked for his parents, the four of them were sitting in the living room enjoying Cynthia's homemade tiramisu. They drank tea or coffee with the dessert. Thomas and Cynthia sometimes held hands and looked at each other with great affection.

"Dad, how did you meet mom?" Nick asked. "I know I have heard several times, but Sara hasn't heard it yet."

"We were in our freshman year in college in the fall of 1951," Thomas said. "We were both pre-law students. I was going to my political science class and I saw this beautiful girl about to enter the lecture hall. I knew I had to meet and talk to her. Some of the guys in the class were wondering what an attractive girl like your mother was doing in their class. I knew there was more to her than meets the eye."

"Your father sat next to meet and he introduced himself," Cynthia continued. "I introduced myself. He was the most handsome and charming man in that lecture hall. We managed to pay attention to what the professor was saying. When class was over, we walked together to one of the benches, sat down and talked for about an hour. I told him that I wanted to be a lawyer."

"How did he react?" Sara asked. "I understand that back in the 1950s most women were married with children and they stayed home."

"Sara, when I heard Cynthia wanted to be a lawyer," Thomas said. "I was happy for her that she could do anything she set her mind and heart to. I come from a progressive family. It wasn't easy to have these views in 1950s Texas. However, I had a lot of friends who were cool with my views."

"He asked me out for a date and I accepted," Cynthia said. "We went to a burger joint for dinner and we talked more about our future plans and our families."

"It took me one date to realize Cynthia was the one," Thomas said. "Unlike a certain young man and young woman I see before me who didn't realize they were meant for each other until two or three years after they met."

"Dad, I think that is a somewhat unfair comparison," Nick said. "We had several misses and we were flirting a lot. Sara was dating a total jerk who treated her like dirt. I regret that I didn't make my move before she met that pig, but I am glad I did when I did. Just continue with the story."

"Of course, we didn't tell each other we were the one for each other," Cynthia said. "I was frightened that I would drive your father away and he me. It took us our fifth date to declare our love for each other."

"We dated for two and a half years," Thomas said. "I decided to take a crazy plunge and buy an engagement ring. I took her out to an Italian restaurant for a romantic dinner. I waited until we had chocolate cake and coffee to pop the question."

"I was somewhat hesitant to say yes," Cynthia confessed. "I was concerned that married life and having children would interfere with my career aspirations."

"I told her many times while we were dating that she could do anything she wanted," Thomas said. "After I asked her to marry me, I had to tell that to her again. I told her we could find ways that she could balance a career with marriage and children. Even if we had to get assistance from our parents and siblings."

"I finally said yes," Cynthia said. "I told my parents that I had just gotten engaged to the most wonderful man ever. My mom had the same concerns I did. She was wondering if I was going to throw away my plans to be a lawyer. I reassured her that Thomas Stokes is very supportive of me having a career and family. I told her that we will find a way to balance everything out."

"Her family is also progressive, but not as much as mine were," Thomas said. "Both our families were ready to offer us help and support when it was needed. We both got into the same law school. The summer before we started law school, we were married. I wanted to marry her the year before, but she wanted to wait until after we got our bachelors degrees. I am glad we waited a year because there would have been a lot of complicated stuff to deal with. It is very hard and confusing to mention."

"That's okay," Sara said. "You don't have to confuse us with the details. Tell us about the wedding."

"Oh, it was a beautiful spectacular sight," Cynthia said. "I wanted the day to be extra special. I loved the colors pink and lilac and made those my wedding colors. My three younger sisters and Thomas' two sisters were the bridesmaids. My cousin was maid of honor and a sorority sister was matron of honor. The groom's party include my older brother, Thomas' younger brothers and his fraternity brother was best man. My father was nearly crying over giving away his oldest daughter."

"When I saw your mother in her wedding gown walking down the aisle with her rose bouquet," Thomas said. "My heart was racing a mile a minute. While we exchange our vows, we couldn't stop grinning. She almost cried, but there was only a solitary tear shed. We were both nervous when we exchanged rings, but we never let anyone know how nervous we really were."

"How was the reception?" Nick asked.

"Everyone there had a very good time," Cynthia said. "The food was delicious. Everyone was given a choice of Chateaubriand or Chicken Kiev. Either one was served with a vegetable medley and herb-buttered noodles. We chose to have classical, big band and some country music play throughout the reception. Our cake was a 6 tiered yellow cake with chocolate butter cream and raspberries."

Nick looked at Sara and they smiled. He knew exactly what she was going ask his parents next.

"Was there a bouquet toss?" Sara asked. "Was there also a garter toss? Do you remember who caught them?"

"My childhood friend caught the bouquet," Cynthia said. "Her boyfriend caught the garter. They were engaged six months later and were married a year later. I was her matron of honor and Thomas was one of the groomsmen."

"Aw, that is so sweet," Sara said.

"Where did you go for your honeymoon?" Nick asked.

"We went to Italy for a month," Thomas said. "We visited Rome, Milan, Tuscany and Sicily. It was a lot of fun. I almost didn't want to go back to Texas, but law school and a new life waited for us."

"Since we were both going to law school," Cynthia said. "We wanted to wait to have children. I was already starting my final year when I became pregnant with Kathleen."

"Your mother deferred her final semester until after Kathleen was born," Thomas said. "With my mother helping out, she was able to finish her degree a semester later."

"I became a public defender after getting my law degree," Cynthia said. "I did my job, kept a husband for nearly fifty years and raised seven great kids. Now we have 23 grandkids and the 24th on her way."

Sara looked at her in-laws in awe. She was grateful of that political science class that brought them together and that union eventually produced her husband and his six older siblings. She smiled at them and Nick.

"Mom, you are the best role model to all of us," Nick said kissing his mom on the cheek. "Dad, you are definitely a man ahead of his time in allowing and supporting mom having a career and a family."

"Nicholas, that is the one of the sweetest things you have ever said to us," Thomas said.

"You are the most awesome in-laws a woman could ever ask for," Sara said. "Cynthia, you are my hero!"

"Thank you, Sara," Cynthia smiled, but stopped when Nick and Sara were leaving the living room. "Where are the two of you going?'

"Sara and I are going to turn in," Nick said. "We have to go to the photo shop and pick up photos we took during our adventures at the Dallas Museum of Natural History. Dad has to go and get some champagne. Mom has to go to the bakery for some treats. Good night."

"Good night!" Thomas and Cynthia said.

"Good night!" Sara said as she joined Nick upstairs.

An hour after Thomas helped Cynthia with the dishes, they were also asleep. The next day was going to be a big one at Stokes Manor.

TBC


	12. New Year's Eve at Stokes Manor

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

It is the last 30 minutes of 2004. Nick and Sara, along with his parents, three oldest siblings and their families, are together to ring out the old year and ring in the new one.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

New Year's Eve at Stokes Manor

"Dad, for Pete's sake, stop channel surfing," Kathleen said. "2005 is almost here and you are fiddling around with that stupid remote."

"Yeah dad, we have to watch New Year's Rockin' Eve," Wendy said. "It is a tradition in the family for about 30 years. I will not have this family miss out on the annual countdown to the New Year. It was usually followed by Heather's off-keyed rendition of 'Auld Lang Syne'."

Nick, Sara and Madison were helping Cynthia put together some treats to greet 2005.

There was a big bowl with seedless grapes being brought to the living room. Nick took out the chocolate sheet cake out of the refrigerator and placed it in the center of the table. Sara and Madison went back and forth carrying champagne glasses to the table. Nick took out two bottles of sparkling grape juice and a bottle of champagne from the fridge and put them near the glasses. Sara found a package of amaretti cookies, opened it and emptied the contents into a dish. She placed the dish next to the cake. She then helped Nick bring the plates for the cake and the other treats and put them near the cake.

"Grandpa, it's on the ABC channel," Sierra said and gently took the remote from her grandfather. "Let me do it!"

"I knew that," Thomas said. "I just wanted to bust your chops, my favorite biochemistry major."

Sierra couldn't help but laugh at her grandfather's remark.

"Grandpa, I am double biochemistry and psychology major," Sierra said. "I am either going to become a CSI, like Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara, or a psychiatrist."

Thomas just smiled and gave his oldest grandchild a hug and a kiss. Sierra went to see if she could offer her grandmother, Aunt Sara, Uncle Nick and cousin Madison help.

"Uncle Nicky, Aunt Sara, break it up!" Sierra said in amused shock.

"Very funny, Sierra," Nick said. "Can I give my wife one last kiss of 2004? You sound just like Warrick!"

"I was only kidding," Sierra said. "You lovebirds continue to kiss away!"

Nick and Sara just smiled at her and they kissed. Sierra giggled and went to the kitchen.

There was only five minutes left of 2004. Everyone was settled in the living room and their eyes were glued to the television. Some of Nick's nieces were dancing to a song that some group was performing. There was applause for their efforts.

"Wow, only a minute left to 2005," Tom said. "Nicky, would you be willing to open the champagne?"

"I would be honored," Nick replied with a hearty chuckle. "Okay, we should do the countdown now."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" everyone said as they watched the ball drop in Times Square and 2005 flashed on the television. "Happy New Year! Happy 2005!"

Auld Lang Syne was sung by everyone along with an exchange of hugs and kisses. Nick opened the champagne bottle with a pop. The cork hit the ceiling and landed in the plant. Tom opened the two bottles of sparkling grape juice. Those 21 and over got champagne and those under 21 had the sparkling grape juice. There was tapping of the glasses and exchanges of 'Happy New Years' going around. Everyone ate 12 grapes first for good luck in the New Year. Tom cut and served the cake. They all helped themselves to the amaretti cookies.

After finishing their cake, Nick grabbed Sara, pulled her into an embrace and they kissed. He wanted to take her and their champagne glasses to their room for a more intimate celebration of 2005. They stayed with the family for about another hour before sneaking upstairs without the glasses. They took off their clothes and changed into their sleep clothes. They were sitting on the bed watching Coupling on BBC America.

"I love you, Nick," Sara said. "Happy New Year!"

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said. "Happy 2005!"

TBC


	13. Happy 2005

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Now that 2005 has arrived, how are Nick and Sara greeting the first full day of the year?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) However, I do own Nick's family.

Happy 2005

Nick and Sara were still sleeping peacefully on the first day of 2005. He had his arms around Sara's waist and the covers were messed up slightly. They were watching a slate of British comedies after sneaking out of the family celebration. In the middle of The Young Ones, they had drifted off to sleep.

"Well, look at this," Tom said as he entered Nick and Sara's room. "My kid brother and sister-in-law are still sleeping."

"Tom, leave them alone," Audrey said. "I think it is cute that Nick and Sara are sleeping like that."

Nick started to stir and groan. His eyes were stilled closed and he was still holding on to his wife.

"Tom, let's get out of here before Nicky and Sara wake up," Audrey said. "I don't want them to start screaming at us."

Tom and Audrey left the room before Nick or Sara woke up. Nobody needed to deal with the aftermath if Nick and Sara caught Tom and Audrey looking at them waking up. It was likely that Cynthia and Thomas would rush upstairs to find out what's going on.

A few moments later Nick woke up and sat up on the bed. Sara was still asleep and he was careful to release his hold on her as not to disturb her. He got up from bed to look out the window. It was daylight and it blinded him slightly. He slowly went back to bed, but not to sleep. He sat and looked at his wife's sleeping form and smiled. She looks so peacefully innocent while she sleeps, he thought.

"Nicky, what time is it?" Sara groggily asked with her eyes still closed.

"It is now 12:16 in the morning, Sunshine," Nick said. "We have been asleep for about nine hours."

Sara slowly opened her eyes and saw Nick sitting in bed flashing his gorgeous grin at her. She silently chuckled as she sat up. He pulled her in an embrace and they kissed.

"I want to wish you a very Happy New Year," Nick said.

"Happy 2005, Nick," Sara said. "Wow, we are in a new year already."

"Yeah, this is our first new year as a married couple," Nick observed. "Last New Year's Day, we were we already engaged."

"My first as an actual member of the Stokes family," Sara said.

Nick smiled and he was about to get up from bed. He noticed she was pouting and he remained seated.

"What is it now?" Nick asked.

"Stay here with me a while longer," Sara said.

"I don't think so, at least not for long," Nick said. "We have to go for the annual New Year's Day Brunch with the rest of the family. Mom and dad made reservations at 2:30 at that restaurant where we had our wedding reception."

"Yum, that food was awesome!" Sara said. "I am sure their brunch would be just as delicious!"

"That is a favorite place of the family's," Nick smiled. "Sierra, Zoë, Michelle, Eliana and Madison all had their Sweet Sixteen parties there. It was the place where we had our wedding receptions. My siblings and I treated our parents to dinner to celebrate their 40th anniversary."

"I am looking forward to that brunch," Sara said. "How long do you want to stay in bed?"

"Oh, let's stay in bed for another fifteen to twenty minutes," Nick said. "Then we hit the showers. Is that fair enough?"

"Yeah," Sara said. "I want the shower first!"

"No, I want it first," Nick said. "Besides, you were first yesterday!"

"You win!" she surrendered.

"How about we go together," Nick said. "We could kill two birds with one stone!"

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes!" Sara screamed, gave him a hard swat in the leg and he winced. "No way, forget it! What if your parents and siblings barge in on us?"

"Now you are acting like a high school girl," Nick said. "Okay, if you are so concerned about family barging in on us, let's wait until we get back to Vegas and do it."

"Fair enough," Sara said.

Before either one of them could say or do anything else, Nick's cell phone rang.

"Stokes!" he said.

"Nicky, this is Jim Brass," the voice on the other line said. "How have your holidays been?"

"Hold on, I am putting you on intercom so Sara can listen and participate," Nick said as he turned in the intercom feature in his phone. "I am sorry about that."

"That's okay," Brass said. "I just wanted to say hi and how are your holidays."

"We are enjoying them," Sara said. "How have yours been?"

"Pretty decent," he replied. "Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey invited us to their house for New Year's Eve. It was a lot of fun, but I can imagine how yours was."

"When you have New Year's at Stokes Manor," Nick philosophized with a chuckle. "You can't get bored easily."

"Maybe the entire team should go to Dallas for New Year's," Brass laughed. "Oh, another reason for my call is to find out when you will be flying back to Vegas and the time your flight leaves."

"We are returning January 4," Nick said as Sara went to look for their tickets. "Our flight leaves at 12:08 PM and should be in Vegas at about 4:54 PM. Why do you ask?"

"I am going to pick you up at the airport," he replied. "Warrick told me that he took you to the airport and that you need a ride back home. I volunteered."

"That's nice of you," Sara said. "Thank you, we appreciate it!"

"You are welcome," Brass replied. "I have to get going. Ellie is here and we are going to the Olive Garden for lunch."

"Have fun!" Nick said. "We'll see you Tuesday. Later!"

"Later!" Brass said and they hung up.

Nick immediately got out of the bed after replacing his phone on his night table. He went to the bathroom and started showering. Sara was still sitting in bed watching something on the Food Network. When Nick emerged with a towel around his waist, he reassured Sara that there was still a lot of hot water for her. He kissed her gently and gave her the robe and hair towel. She went to the shower while Nick watched the Discovery Channel and then flipped it to Animal Planet. He dressed in a pair of grey dress slacks and a light blue button down shirt. He put on his favorite aftershave. It would be a while before Sara wearing her hair towel and robe entered the room. She put on a knee length black skirt and a floral print blouse. She put her hair in a ponytail, went real light on the perfume and wore only eyeliner, mascara and lipstick.

"Woohoo, Sara, you look like you are about to have a day in the town," Nick said.

"You don't look bad yourself," Sara said.

"Nick, Sara, we are waiting for you!" Thomas shouted from downstairs.

Nick and Sara put their shoes and headed downstairs to meet his parents, three oldest siblings and their families. They were all on their way to meet the rest of the family to enjoy a delicious brunch and welcoming 2005.

TBC


	14. Dinner With Friends

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Nick and Sara are having dinner at his childhood friend Jason Watson's place. What crazy memories will be conjured up? Why does the Watson family cat like to sit on peoples' laps, especially Sara's?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice!) I don't even own Animal House. However, I do own Nick's family as well as Jason Watson and his family.

Dinner with Friends

"Get out of here!" Sara said in disbelief. "Nick actually did something like that?"

"Yeah, and he was lucky that the swim coach and the principal didn't press charges or suspend him," Jason said while Nick covered his face with his hands in complete embarrassment.

"Big deal, I dumped some fizzy powder into the pool," Nick said. "It was supposed to be a prank. I was a junior and some freshman from the boys swim team did something to piss me off. I took some inspiration from the famous list of complaints against the Deltas in Animal House and put some fizz into the pool."

"Mr. Dependable," Sara said. "You were more like a dependable prankster."

"Sara Stokes, you are mean," Nick said and Sara stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly, a blue grey angora cat strutted into the dining room. It was meowing, purring and rubbing the leg of the chair Haley Watson was sitting.

"Samantha, are you hungry, pretty kitty?" Haley asked. "Excuse me, but I have to feed the family cat."

"She is a very friendly animal," Jason said. "You can pet her if she approaches you. She just loves to be around people. If she doesn't get petted when she comes to you, she meows very loudly!"

"I am back," Haley said sitting down at the table. "The girls are still sleeping and we can enjoy the rest of the dinner until they start crying."

"Can we see Sydney and Nicole?" Nick asked.

"Sure, in a while!" Haley said. "Nick, you have to tell us how you and Sara met. I know we missed out on the wedding. I was undergoing a C-Section to have those twin girls. Jason didn't want to leave my side."

"We told two of our nieces the long version," Sara said. "We will try to give you the abbreviated version."

"I was helping my boss with a murder investigation," Nick said. "I was on a hotel rooftop throwing dummies off it. I saw this beautiful brunette talking to my boss and I wanted to meet her."

"That is the first time I have ever heard of a guy meeting his future wife while tossing dummies off a hotel rooftop," Jason said.

"We were flirting a lot," Sara said. "I was dating a jackass named Hank who was cheating on his girlfriend with me!"

"Sara, I am sure if Nick had his way," Jason said. "Mr. Jackass would have met with an accident. Did you know Nick used to be a cop before he became a CSI?"

"Ah, yes, I know," Sara said. "He told me about his days as a police officer with the Dallas Police Department."

"We finally started dating and I eventually asked her to marry me," Nick said. "As you know we had the wedding in Dallas. Our parents fought over the location, but the Stokes won."

There was a brief silence while they finished their main course which was risotto with scallions, squash, mushrooms and fresh mozzarella cheese. They had a salad with honey mustard vinaigrette before that. They drank some wine and some sparkling water. Jason went to the kitchen to get four martini glasses and filled them with some berries and drizzled it with a little bit of honey. It wasn't dessert yet, but it was something that was a prelude to it.

"Haley, you married a wonderful cook," Nick said. "You are not bad yourself, but I know your specialty is baking."

"Thanks," Haley and Jason said.

"How long have you known Nick?" Sara asked.

"We have known each other since we were three," Jason said. "We were in nursery school and became immediate friends."

"I have known Nick since our freshman year in high school," Haley said. "I was born in New Haven, Connecticut and lived there until I was fourteen. My family moved to Dallas when my dad's company transferred him to their headquarters in Dallas. I still have a tinge of New England with my Texas drawl. I met Nick in my English class, but I wasn't attracted to him. It was in our Global History class that I would meet the guy I would marry. Jason and I were inseparable in high school. I went to the University of Connecticut while Jason joined Nick at Rice. Those four years were the most difficult, but we managed."

"Absence does make a heart grow fonder," Nick philosophized with a sigh. "I remember Jason getting threatened by his parents for racking up those huge phone bills. He told them that loves Haley and they talked every other day. His parents visited and told him to forget her and that she probably found a guy at her school. He told them that she would never do that and she loves him a lot."

"Sara, did you have any boyfriends in high school?" Haley asked.

"No, I never dated in high school," she said. "I didn't have my first boyfriend until I was at Harvard."

"What! How could a beautiful woman like you not have a boyfriend in high school!" Haley said in shock and disbelief.

"The guys in her school must have had blinders on to ignore her," Nick said shaking his head. "Those bastards ought to be ashamed of themselves! If we had gone to high school in Dallas or Tamales Bay together, she would be the first girl I would notice. I would have dated her and we would have been married a lot sooner."

"Nick almost defaced my high school yearbook," Sara said. "In the senior superlative page, he wanted to cross the name of the girl who got best smile and write my name on it."

"Hey, that bitch stole the honor you so deserve," Nick protested.

"What was that?" Jason said.

"Sara should have been voted the girl with the best smile," Nick said. "If I went to the same high school, I would have made sure that she had the best smile honors. Even if it meant stuffing the ballots myself!"

"Nick, I think Jason and Haley got the point," Sara said.

Jason and Haley both smiled at Nick and Sara. Samantha strutted from the kitchen and saw Sara. She sat close to the chair where Sara was sitting and looked at the strange human being at her owner's house.

"Meow!" Samantha said while Sara was looking at her.

Samantha walked under Sara's chair and sat on the other side next to the chair.

"Meow!" Samantha said again with Sara looking at her again.

Samantha went back to the same side as before. She looked up at Sara's lap and leapt up to the targeted landing spot. She walked around Sara's lap until she settled for a comfortable position.

"You claw me and I'll kill you," Sara said, but she knew this was a very gentle cat.

"Aw, Sara, that is really cute!" Nick said grabbing his camera and taking a picture of his wife with the cat on her lap. "Samantha really likes you a lot!"

"You are such a cutie pie," Sara said to Samantha.

"She is a gorgeous creature," Jason said. "Haley got her as a kitten two years ago. One of her co-workers had a cat that gave birth to a litter of kittens. He couldn't keep them all so he asked his co-workers and friends if they would like to have a kitten. Haley jumped at the opportunity, fell in love with this cute kitten and the little ball of fur approached her. She called me at work to let me know that we have a new pet and I was thrilled. We named her Samantha after that character from 'Bewitched'."

"That is a sweet story," Nick said as he snapped another picture of Sara with Samantha on her lap.

After a few moments, Samantha got bored being on Sara's lap and got off. She went to a the den and fell asleep.

"Jason, Nick, Sara, do you want coffee or tea?" Haley asked as she went to the kitchen.

There were two cries coming from the upstairs. Haley immediately left the kitchen and ran upstairs. Nick, Sara and Jason immediately followed. They entered a room with the walls painted in soft pink and had a Cinderella themed motif. There were two cribs, one for each baby.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Haley softly asked. "Mommy and daddy are entertaining daddy's childhood friend and his wife. Now, what's up with your sister?"

"I think the girls need to be changed and fed," Jason said. "Nicole, Sydney, this is your 'Uncle Nick' and 'Aunt Sara'. We were supposed to go to their wedding when you decided to arrive that day. Don't worry, they forgive you!"

"They are so adorable," Sara said. "Jason, Nicole looks like you and Sydney looks like Haley."

"Jason, why don't you get the water started for the coffee and tea," Haley said. "I will change and feed the girls. Show the video of our wedding."

Jason, Nick and Sara went back downstairs and went to the den. Nick almost sat on Samantha, but she escaped in time before any damage occurred. Jason turned on the television and VCR. He put in the video in the machine and played it. They watched the tape containing highlights of the ceremony and reception. Nick was the best man and his other friends were the groomsmen. Haley wore an elegant strapless gown, a short veil, a string of pearls with matching earrings and her hair was pulled into a fancy bun. At the reception, there was a buffet dinner, a band that played all kinds of music and the cake.

"Nick, did you catch the garter?" Sara asked.

"No, it was Jason's cousin who caught it," Nick said. "Haley's friend caught the bouquet."

About half an hour later, Haley came downstairs and joined them. Jason already made the coffee and kept the water for tea hot. After the video was finished, they returned to the dining room table. Haley went to the kitchen to get the French silk pie. Jason helped out by taking the dessert plates, forks, spoons and coffee cups. Haley brought a small wooden box containing an assortment of teas and the pot of coffee. Jason got the hot water. Everyone was settled in and each got a small slice of the pie with coffee or tea.

"Haley, this is the most delicious French silk pie I have ever had," Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick, I made it myself," Haley said. "My sister gave me the recipe."

"Your sister has good taste," Sara said.

"I am glad you like it, Sara," Haley smiled.

The rest of the evening was filled with conversations about the past, jokes and laughter. When it came time for Nick and Sara to head out to Stokes Manor, Jason called a cab for them. As they waited, they talked some more, mainly about when Nick and Sara were going back to Vegas. The cab finally arrived, hugs and kisses were exchanged. Nick and Sara left the house and walked towards the cab. They both waved at Jason and Haley as they entered the car. When the car drove away from the Watson house to Stokes Manor, Haley and Jason went back inside the house and locked the door.

TBC


	15. Confessions and Baby Talk

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Nick and Sara return to Nick's favorite park for a day of relaxation. They already had all their Christmas present shipped to their home since they couldn't take all that stuff with them on the plane.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice. However, I do own Nick's family.

Confessions and Baby Talk

Sara was sitting on the bench looking at the Dallas sky. Nick left to get a sip of water from the water fountain. He returned and joined her on the bench. She smiled at him as he sat next to her.

"Do you miss me?" Nick asked.

"You have no idea," Sara smiled.

Nick only chuckled. He snaked his arm around Sara's waist and pulled her a little closer. She laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few moments taking in the beauty of the park and the cotton cloud filled Dallas sky.

"Nick, I have a confession to make," Sara said quietly.

"Are you pregnant?" Nick asked almost alarmed.

"No, I am not," Sara said. "I just need to get something off my system."

"What is it?" Nick said releasing his embrace and holding her hand. "Sara, the suspense is killing me!"

"Before I fell in with and eventually married you," Sara said. "I was afraid to get into a deep relationship that would lead to marriage."

"How come you were afraid?" Nick asked.

"You know my family," Sara said. "My unreasonable mother, somewhat clueless father and crazy brother: they are not like your parents and siblings. My brother's kids are two of the worst imps ever conceived. I know that your nieces and nephews have their impish moments, but they are the best kids in the world."

"Sara, what does this have to do with your past fear of marriage?" Nick asked with gentle insistence.

"I pitied the man who would marry me," Sara said. "That meant he would also be married into my family and I don't think he could handle it."

"Oh, Sara, do you remember our wedding vows?" Nick asked and Sara nodded. "There was that line saying 'for better or for worse'. It showed that I could handle being a part of your family regardless of how crazy they really are. Sara, I must confess that I was more nervous about meeting your family than you probably were meeting mine."

"You, Nick Stokes, nervous about meeting my strange and crazy family," Sara said in shock and with a very subtle laugh. "I can't believe it!"

Nick blushed.

"It's true," Nick said. "I did handle the situation really well. I remember your brother asking me why a son of a judge and lawyer would fall in love with a daughter of ex-hippies. He thought that it was a strange combination. I told him that I didn't care about your parents being hippies, I told him I love his little sister dearly and that what matters to me the most."

There was a brief silence as they took in the fresh air.

"It was this past Thanksgiving that ruffled my feathers a bit," Nick broke the silence. "I have to admit that you were the only bright spot during our stay with them."

"Yeah, I bring a sense of normalcy to my side of our family," Sara chuckled.

"Sara, I love you and please don't ever underestimate that," Nick said. "You are very special to me."

"Nick, I love you, too," Sara replied. "Believe me, I would never do that."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Nick asked. "We can talk more."

"I'd love to," Sara said. "I am getting tired of sitting anyway."

They got up from the bench and started walking. At first they were holding hands. Nick put his arm around Sara's waist and pulled her closer. She put her arm around his waist. They passed by an elderly couple who just stared at them. Nick and Sara just smiled at them and continued their walk.

"Ah, young lovers, they are so sweet," the elderly woman said to her husband.

"They remind me of how we were when at that age," he said.

Nick thought about the elderly couple that he and Sara encountered. He wondered when they become old themselves, would they admire young couples and reminisce about the youth gone by. After a while of walking, they stopped but didn't sit down. There was another brief silence as they stared at each other.

"Nick, I was thinking about starting a family," Sara said.

He nearly fainted at Sara's thoughts about having a family.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," Nick said. "I never thought I would see the day when you say you wanted kids."

"That was when we first met," Sara said. "As we got to know each other and started dating, my attitude started to change. When you took me to Dallas to meet your family for the first time, I knew that I wanted to have children more than ever."

"Sara, the day that I saw you while I was throwing dummies off that hotel rooftop," Nick said. "I knew that I found the woman that would end my so-called reputation as a ladies' man, that I would love to settle down and raise a family with. My only regret is that we didn't fall for each other sooner."

"I regret that also," Sara said. "I am glad that I am married to you now."

"Me too, Sara, me too," Nick said as he pulled her into an embrace. "So, when do you want to start trying for a baby?"

"After we settle back in Vegas," Sara said. "I don't want to unpack and stress out over that and have worry about getting pregnant or not."

"We don't have to rush into it," Nick reassured her. "At least we are planning for it. Besides, I want to pass down the Stokes charm to our kids."

"Don't forget our looks, intelligence and our smiles," Sara beamed. "If we give them those things, they have it made."

"I love you, Sara," Nick said sweetly.

"I love you, too, Nicky," she replied with the same tone.

They kissed and slowly released each other from their embrace. Nick grinned at Sara as they resumed walking. They stopped to look at the flowers in the small garden and taking photos. An hour later, they were hungry and left the park. They went to a Thai restaurant for lunch. Three hours later, they were back at Stokes Manor packing most of their things. The next day they would fly back to Vegas. Thomas and Cynthia would take them out for dinner at a French restaurant.

TBC


	16. The Return To Vegas

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

Nick and Sara have returned to Vegas. Brass picks them up from the airport and takes them home.

A/N: This is the last official chapter of the story. However, I have a special bonus chapter for you in the works real soon! Stay tuned to find out about this treat!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice. However, I do own Nick's family.

The Return to Vegas

"Sara, look at Vegas," Nick said. "It looks like one of those miniature model cities from 30-something thousand feet in the air."

"Wow, it looks so peaceful down there," Sara said. "It looks like no crimes have been taking place. Of course, you know that appearances can be deceiving."

"I know," Nick said softly.

The captain made her announcement that they are beginning the descent to Las Vegas. She told the passengers to turn off all electrical equipment, keep their seat belts fastened, bring their seats in the upright position and to stow the tray tables. She also mentioned the weather and temperature in Vegas. She concluded her announcement with the ETA at McCarran International Airport and told the flight attendants to prepare for landing.

Since Nick and Sara were awake the entire flight, they didn't have to worry about putting their seats back in the upright position. However, they had coffee and a snack so they had to stow the tray tables. The flight attendants came by with garbage bags so the passengers could throw out any last minute garbage. Nick was close to the aisle, he gave the flight attendant his and Sara's garbage. Nick offered Sara a stick of gum, she accepted and he took one for himself so their ears didn't get stuffed up during landing. Sara held Nick's hand as the plane descended to Vegas.

The plane finally touched down at McCarran and started taxiing down the runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to McCarran International Airport," a flight attendant said. "We ask that you remain seated with your seat belts on until the captain turns of the seat belt sign and the plane has come to a complete stop. Be careful when you open the overhead bins as items may have shifted during the flight. If Las Vegas is your final destination, then welcome and your baggage claim area is C. If you are taking a connecting flight, please take the time to look at the screens for your flight number and departure time. On behalf of the Dallas-Fort Worth based crew, we know you have a choice of airlines and we are happy you chose ours. Have a nice day!"

"Flight attendants prepare for arrival," the captain said.

Once the plane came to a complete stop at its gate, everyone unfastened their seatbelts and carefully opened the overhead compartments. Nick helped two high school aged girls with their compartment. My husband, the terrific gentleman, Sara thought. He noticed Sara staring at him.

"Hey, they remind me of our teenage nieces," Nick said as he opened the bin that he kept their tote bag in. "Come on, Brass is waiting for us."

Nick and Sara left the plane and headed towards baggage claim. Sara had the claim stubs for their suitcase and garment bag. She saw the garment bag that matched the claim number and the name 'Sara Stokes' on it. She then looked for a match for the suitcase under the name 'Nicholas Stokes'. Nick took the claim stubs and took the suitcase with the matching number and name. They went looking for Brass, but they didn't need to look for very long. He smiled when he saw them.

"Nicky, Sara, welcome back to Las Vegas," Brass said as he embraced them. "Let me help you with your bags."

"Thank you, Brass," Nick said.

The three of them left the terminal building to go to Brass' Tahoe. He placed the garment bag and suitcase in the back. Nick sat in the front passenger seat while Sara sat behind him. Once Brass was settled in the driver's seat, they were on there way. Brass even played Nick and Sara's favorite rock station.

"How was Dallas?" Brass asked.

"It was awesome to come home," Nick said. "Even though my home now is in Vegas, once in a while, I just want to visit the family in Dallas. We had a great time."

"We went to Nick's favorite park," Sara said. "I met one of his childhood friends and his family. We took our younger nieces and nephews to the Dallas Zoo. We had a great time checking out some of the animals. We also went to the Dallas Museum of Natural History."

"While we were at the museum," Nick said. "Sara discovered a mammal and a bird that kind of reminded her of Greg Sanders."

Brass laughed at Nick's remark. He would have paid good money just to see Greg's reaction to the findings.

"We also saw the museums bug collection," Sara said.

"Gil is going to love that," Brass said. "Did you photograph a sample of the collection and taken notes on them?"

"Yeah, we did," Nick said. "We probably have several dozen photos of insects in our suitcase. We must have taken an entire notebook's worth of notes."

"Jim, you told us you went to Catherine's for New Year's Eve," Sara said. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing unusual happened besides the expected ball drop in Times Square," Brass said. "We all had a wonderful time at Catherine's. However, Lindsey said that before the end of the year you are going to have a baby."

Nick's mouth practically opened at hearing about Lindsey's prediction. He wanted to tell Brass about the talk he and Sara had yesterday. Unfortunately, Sara had made him swear not to tell anyone outside the family about their plans. He knew that if he did, he would have the Wrath of Sara to deal with at home.

"She actually said that?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Catherine almost choked on a piece of biscotti when Lindsey said that," Brass said. "Here is the kicker, she also said that it will be a girl."

"That girl has a mind of her own," Sara said. "She is barely a teenager and already she has a future as a psychic."

All three of them laughed at Sara's comment. Nick and Sara were thinking about yesterday's conversation in the park. They were both in disbelief that Lindsey would say something like that. Part of them wanted it to be a joke, but they both knew that it wasn't.

"Let's change the subject," Brass said. "I talked to Gil yesterday. I told him that I would be picking you up at the airport. He told me to tell you that you would be off until the 6th."

"I thought we were going to be back on the 5th," Nick said. "What has gotten into Grissom?"

"Maybe the man has stars in his eyes," Brass offered his theory. "You know that he proposed to Catherine."

"Lindsey was the one that told us," Sara said with a slight chuckle.

"I imagine she would blab it out," Brass said.

An hour later due to airport traffic, they arrived at Nick and Sara's apartment complex. Brass got out of the car first and opened the passenger side doors. Nick and Sara got out and followed Brass to the back. He opened the back do and helped them with their bags.

"Thank you, Jim for giving us a ride home," Nick said. "Sara and I really appreciate it a lot."

"You are very welcome, Nick," Brass said. "I would have done just about anything for two of my favorite CSIs. I have to get back to the crime lab. There is a new case that came up yesterday and there are no leads so far. Don't worry, I got O'Riley to cover for me while I was waiting for you at the airport. Oh, I forgot to tell you that January 7th, there will be a party at Warrick's place to celebrate Gil and Catherine's engagement. It is a dress up occasion."

Nick and Sara just smiled at Brass. As he pulled out of the parking spot, they waved to him and he waved back. When he was out of the complex, Nick and Sara started walking toward the apartment. Nick was dragging the suitcase while Sara carried the garment bag as well as the tote bag. They were both exhausted from the flight. What they wanted was to go to bed and sleep it off.

"Do you want me to do the honors?" Nick asked when they stopped in front of their door. "Unless, you want to do it."

"Nick, I am carrying the garment bag with both hands," Sara said. "You have a free hand, so go right ahead."

Nick fished for the house key in his pocket. He unlocked the door and they went inside the apartment. Sara turned on the lights in the foyer and living room. They placed the bags on the couch and debating whether or not to open the suitcase and place the majority of their clothes in the hamper. Nick's suit and Sara's dress were going to the cleaners.

"Are you hungry?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I am starving," Nick said. "Let's order a small pizza with whole wheat crust, onions, mushrooms, black olives and extra cheese."

"I'll make the call," Sara said.

A little over a half hour after Sara called in the order, the pizza and iced tea arrived. Sara paid the delivery man and gave him a generous tip. She locked the door. Nick set the table and they ate their pizza. They talked about their trip and its highlights. For dessert, they had cookie dough ice cream.

"Sara, let's deal with the suitcase and bags tomorrow," Nick said with a yawn. "Why don't we go to bed? I can see you could barely keep your eyes open."

"Nick, I am not that tired," Sara protested.

"Sara, we had flown from Dallas-Fort Worth to Vegas," Nick said. "It was an almost three hour flight. I am exhausted myself. Don't argue with me any further! We are going to bed and get some much needed and deserved sleep."

Sara huffed in frustration as this was an argument she wasn't going to win.

"Tell you what," Nick said. "We can watch the Discovery Channel or Animal Planet until we fall asleep. What do you think?"

"I love watching the Discovery Channel and Animal Planet with you, Cowboy," Sara said.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in bed watching a documentary about primates on Animal Planet. At first, they were paying attention, but they hardly could stay awake for two minutes. Sara immediately turned off the television.

"I love you, Sara," Nick said.

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said.

They kissed each other tenderly and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. They were looking forward to the day off, going back to work, the party for Grissom and Catherine at Warrick's and plans for an addition to the Stokes family.

THE END

Stay tuned for a special bonus!


	17. Bonus Chapter

Holidays at the Stokes Place

Pairing: Nick and Sara (Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way)

To my fellow Fan Fiction authors, since you have been good, I have a special treat for you. I hope you enjoy it. I also hope you enjoyed reading the whole story!

A/N: I also need your help. I am considering writing a sequel to 'Holidays at the Stokes Place'. When you are writing your reviews, please let me know if you would like me to write one. Thank you and your input is appreciated!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sara, Nick or any other mentioned character on CSI. If I did own Sara and Nick, they would have been hooked up and hitched already! (Writers of the show: take notice. I don't even own 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer'. However, I do own Nick's family.

Ecklie Got Run Over By A Tahoe

This parody is sung to 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer'.

Ecklie got run over by a Tahoe

On his way to Grissom's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as divine phenomena

But as for me and Nicky we believe

He's been drinking too much eggnog

And Hodges begged him not to go

But he was behaving like a jackass

As he stumbled out the door into the desert

When they found him Christmas morning

At the scene of the attack

He had footprints on his forehead

And incriminating Tahoe marks on his back

Ecklie got run over by a Tahoe

On his way to Grissom's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as divine phenomena

But as for me and Nicky we believe

Now we are all so proud of Sophia

She's been taking this so well

Sitting on the couch in the break room

Drinking tea and gossiping with Catherine

It's a Merry Christmas without Ecklie

All of Day Shift dressed in black

And they just can't help but wonder

Should they open up his gifts or throw them out

(Throw them out!)

Ecklie got run over by a Tahoe

On his way to Grissom's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as divine phenomena

But as for me and Nicky we believe

There's a party at Warrick's

Greggo volunteered as the DJ (Grissom: Are you kidding me?)

The room is in red and green

Matching Ecklie's tackiest tie

We give praise to that Tahoe

And its wonderful driver

He or she should be nominated

For the Nobel Peace Prize

Ecklie got run over by a Tahoe

On his way to Grissom's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as divine phenomena

But as for me and Nicky we believe

Sing it Ecklie!

Ecklie got run over by a Tahoe

On his way to Grissom's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as divine phenomena

But as for me and Nicky we believe

Merry Christmas!


End file.
